


Book 1: In the Beginning

by Deathangelgw, Sarit



Series: Legends of Heaven [1]
Category: Fushigi Yuugi, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Het and Slash, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sappy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarit/pseuds/Sarit
Summary: Before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or Human realm. There, they found their first Mikos and true love. But then, a line was crossed, and their punishment led to a created world that they were trapped in. Would they ever find a way to freedom?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 1/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

Among the heavens, there were seven celestial homes. The first was the birthing place of all things, where the Creator resided. Ancient Chinese myth called the Creator by a name: Taiitsukun. Taiitsukun had no definite gender. One moment the creator would be an old hag; the next a handsome young man. Taiitsukun preferred the old hag, as it had a great shock factor. Nearly everyone she came into contact with fell over in horror at the sight of her. It was quite amusing.

 

The second home was that of Heaven, where all things good resided after death. Heaven itself was split into different sections, the top most being reserved for the Shichseishi of the Four Gods. It was vacant at the moment, as the Seishi had not been called upon.

 

Hell was the third home, where all those who had committed wrong in their lives were sent. It was a hellish place, filled with pain, anger, despair, and horror. Not even the Gods themselves ventured into this land. None knew of its ruler, or if it had one. All was chaos in this realm.

 

The remaining four realms were the Gods’ personal playground: their home. Each was as different as the Gods themselves were different.

 

The first, belonging to the eldest brother-God, was of water. A large palace made of coral and reef stood at the center of an island. The island was beautiful with flora and fauna filling it with vibrant colors. Crystal blue water surrounded the many coves. This was the home of the Turtle God, Genbu.

 

Ice and rock made up the second domain, belonging to the second brother-God. Rocky crevices and caves lined the mountain that was the center of this domain. But as ugly as the outside was, it hid the inner beauty of the Dragon God, Seiryuu’s, home. Deep within the mountain there were vast caverns of crystal. Each chamber was more beautiful than the next, bringing light and music to the entire palace.

 

The third was not a specific place on land, but in the sky. A great expanse of clouds made up the home of the third brother-God, the Phoenix God, Suzaku. Made up of red quartz and white stone, the palace was light and airy, despite the composition of its base materials. Birds flocked around the palace, their song filling the corridors and rooms with beautiful music.

 

The last abode within the celestial heavens belonged to the youngest brother-God, the Tiger God, Byakko. It wasn’t so much a building as it was a climate. Sand, wind, and earth made up most of the surrounding area. Despite the hot and desolate landscape, it bloomed with beautiful desert flowers. What could only be described as a sand castle filled the center where Byakko lived. Inside it was just as beautiful as the other abodes, filled with the things the youngest God loved.

 

These were the homes of the heavens. Beneath them were various dimensions of the world, the foremost being that of Earth. But even Earth had its separate dimensions. The gods chose to reside upon one version, letting the other fend for itself as it would. Nurturing the people of this world, the Four Gods began to roam the earth. And thus our tale begins…

 

*~~**~~*

 

Many years ago, long before the samurai ruled the continent of Japan, a young woman was born into a poor family. This young woman was light of skin and dark of hair. Her beauty was matched only by the goodness of her heart. Many who beheld her found her beautiful, her appearance as well as her soul.

 

But the young woman had a lecherous, evil father. He cared for nothing but gold. His daughter, who he should have prized above all else, came last in his thoughts and affections. Until one day he found the perfect use for her.

 

A man came to him one day, his hungry eyes taking in the sight of the daughter. He requested from the man his daughter, not in marriage, but as a slave. The man owned an establishment that many unscrupulous men frequented, and the daughter of his acquaintance would make a great deal of money with her beauty.

 

Caring only for money, the father agreed. The transaction was acted out swiftly, the daughter never knowing. The young woman, Zyra, was known throughout the village to be shy and reserved, never speaking to anyone. She was poor, but she carried herself as if she were a Lady at Court. Zyra was brought before her father and told that she was to go with this man and do his bidding.

 

Confused, but trusting her father, Zyra followed the strange man. She did not care for him at all, but followed her father’s orders. They passed a deserted alley and the man pushed her against the wall, intending to ‘sample’ the goods he’d just purchased. The poor young woman had no clue what to expect, and thus, was extremely frightened.

 

But a stranger heard her cries for help, coming to her rescue. A tall man of black hair and a samurai warrior’s armor appeared. His katana flew from its sheath, impaling the man. The stranger said nothing, his eyes on the young woman. She stared back, for some reason completely unafraid.

 

Moving from the corpse left after his rescue, the man stood before the young woman. They locked eyes, a sudden understanding seemingly coming between the two.

 

“My lord.”

 

“My Miko.”

 

The black-haired warrior touched her cheek, and the young woman, known once as Zyra, now as Genbu no Miko, fell into her god and her love’s arms. Genbu folded her in his arms, green power flowing around them.

 

Zyra’s eyes closed, soft, whispered words flowing from her lips. As the first of the Gods was summoned by his Miko, and thus bonded for all eternity, the Creator smiled.

 

And so it began…

 

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt. 2/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

A long time ago, when Sairou-koku was nothing but a dream, there was a young maiden who lived in an ancient land. This land would one day be known as the place of the Miko, but that was a long time in coming. The Maiden was a beautiful woman, one of the loveliest of her village. Her people worshipped the Tiger God of the West, seeking his advice and protection above all others.

 

There came a time when the village was in dire peril and a Miko was to be called upon. Many were considered, but soon they were thrown out of the pool of chosen. For all knew that whoever was chosen would be a sacrifice for the Tiger God. No one was willing to give up their precious daughters.

 

A woman was chosen: an orphan. No one cared what happened to her. She was merely a strain on the village. So Arihyoshi Keisha was chosen. Taking away her rags and torn clothing, they decked her in the finest of garments, the traditional summoning robes. They were made of silk and gossamer, reflecting the morning light and seemed to glow gold and white. Even the most hardhearted couldn't deny the beauty of this girl. So the villagers took her to the desert and left her there, waiting for the next day.

 

During this time, she was to reflect and meditate on the coming ceremony. Keisha did not reflect, nor did she meditate. Instead, she railed against the universe, asking what had she done to deserve such a death. For everyone in the village knew (or believed) that to summon the God was death.

 

To her astonishment a young man came walking through the desert. He was nondescript looking, except for his astonishing blond hair and intense blue eyes. He captivated her from the first. They spent the night in silent communion, speaking only when necessary. When light came, she awoke to find her lover gone. Disheartened, she awaited the others to take her to the shrine and death.

 

Soon the others did arrive and carried her to the great Tiger God's temple erected in the middle of the desert. They placed her near the altar, where she was to recite the incantation that would summon the God. She did so, her heart filled with loss, as she knew this was her death and she'd never see her lover again.

 

The words were spoken, a white light appearing before her. A great white tiger descended from the heavens and came to stand before her. She trembled, beholding the beast's magnificence. This was the time of her death, she knew. Now he would devour her.

 

But he didn't. Not in the way she expected. The great white tiger winked at her, making her start. It glowed a bright white, the fur slowly moving away to become skin. In a matter of seconds, the beast had transformed into a tall young man, garbed in desert clothing.

 

She gasped, her eyes wide. It was the same young man she'd given her heart to in the desert. He approached her and took her hand. The priests bowed low, accepting the will of their God. The Miko and the God were joined, heart, body, and soul. In recompense for her duties to him, Byakko gave her three wishes to use when she saw fit.

 

And thus ends our tale...for the moment.

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 3/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

Soft moonlight flitted through the leaves as a gentle summer breeze blew throughout the forest surrounding the sacred waterfall. Kaos, guardian and leader of his people, gazed deeply into the dark pools, his light blue eyes seeing the golden fish swim underneath the visions he beheld. Brushing back his dark hair, the young monk sighed softly and leaned back, smiling slightly. 'The night speaks of sorrow and meetings...what could it mean?' he wondered before chuckling slightly. Shaking his head, he stretched out slightly and looked into the pool again, watching as the future and past swept within the dark moonlit depths.

 

As it turned out, the night was correct in its theory of meetings and sorrow. Just as the world was new, so too were the guardians of the cosmos, the four Gods that Taiitsukun had appointed over each quadrant of the earth and sky. The four brothers had separated, surveying their new territories. Byakko had journeyed to the west, in search of great adventure. Genbu, the eldest, had decided upon the north, heading into the frigid wasteland of the icy tundra. No one, not even Genbu himself, knew what he was searching for. To the east, Seiryuu traveled, disguised as a commoner. He didn't do it to see how his new people lived, but in hopes of adventure, much like Byakko.

 

The last quadrant, the southern quadrant, was reserved for Suzaku. Like Seiryuu, he'd chosen to remain in his human form as he traveled. At the moment he was traveling through one of the lush forests of his newly acquired southern lands. Dressed in simple peasant garb, he had a youthful look about him. His red hair was cropped short against his neck and the only other color to him besides his hair was his black cloak.

 

Kaos smiled softly as he leaned back against the large boulder, just watching in the pool. He looked over then, his eyes glowing slightly as he felt a presence in his sacred gardens. "Who goes there within my sacred domain?" he called softly, yet his voice floated out and was easily heard.

 

Suzaku arched an eyebrow at the voice. He hadn't realized this was sacred ground. To who and for what, he wondered. "Just a traveler, sir. I mean no harm."

 

"Come into the light so I may know your truth," Kaos ordered quietly as he gazed into the woods. He could already see the intruder, but it would be better for him to come out. "What brings you to my woods?"

 

Tilting his head with interest, Suzaku did just that. He emerged from the depths of the forest, coming to stand at the edge of the pond. He looked around, as if seeing everything for the first time, which he was. "As I said, sir. I am merely traveling the world, nothing more."

 

"You would think to travel far, stranger," Kaos remarked as he watched the stranger appear. His eyes took in the red hair, soft delicate features, and innocent face as he leaned back. His hand reached down to trail within the waters, causing ripples within the moon-kissed waters. "Seek you the wonders or just knowledge? Or perhaps you seek someone? Many a man has gone into the world seeking the one to whom they can give their soul too. Careful to make sure it is the right one," he advised in a tone far more wise than his appearance of years.

 

"Ah, but when one looks for such a thing, they rarely find it." Suzaku smiled, gazing at this young human. He seemed far wiser than his youth would necessitate. "You seem quite wise, for one so young. But you asked a question. I seek...everything. Knowledge, of course. Always knowledge."

 

"Ah, then you seek what is within all creation," Kaos said with a nod, smiling at him. "And, my appearance may be young, but I am far older than what is normal for a human. Such is my fate as Guardian of this world," he added with a gentle smile. He gestured gracefully to a stone near the pool. "Come rest your feet and tell of what you have seen," he suggested as he relaxed.

 

"Arigato." Suzaku bowed his head in acknowledgment as he took a seat on a stone nearby. "Unfortunately, I have not seen much as of yet. My journey has only just begun. I expect it will take years, many years. But I look forward to it. I do not begrudge it. What of you? What is this 'Guardian' you speak of?"

 

Shrugging slightly, Kaos kept his gaze on the stranger. "My people and I were designated to guard this world against the Youjakai and all evil. I am the leader and the one fated to live until my duty has been fulfilled and passed on," he explained as he brought his hand up and showed the mystical Jewel of Life.

 

"Ah." Suzaku nodded, gazing thoughtfully at the Jewel of Life. Taiitsukun had mentioned briefly to him about this. But as she usually did, she was very sketchy with the details. “I can only imagine how difficult such a task would be."

 

Shrugging again, Kaos smiled at the stranger. "Ah, but only if you do not want it. I love all life and so I take this duty with much joy in order to protect it," he said softly.

 

"That is good. One must love life, if they are to be able to protect it properly." Suzaku smiled, gazing thoughtfully at this man before him. They were a great deal alike, it would seem.

 

Smiling back, Kaos nodded. He sighed softly as he looked up at the moon. "Do you plan on going then, stranger? Or would you like to stay for the night? I could tell you of tales from the afar," he offered as he stood, his monk's clothing surrounding him fluidly as he stood and grasped his staff.

 

"If it is not too much trouble, I would like to stay," Suzaku replied, gazing up at the man before him. His eyes seemed to shimmer like rubies for a moment before turning back to the blue of before.

 

Bowing his head in acceptance, Kaos offered his hand. "I am Kaos, Guardian of this realm and servant of Taiitsukun. To what name may I call you, stranger?" he asked softly as he gazed at the stranger with his pale blue eyes.

 

Bowing deeply in turn, Suzaku gazed up at the man before him once more. "I am known as Fêng Huang. It is a pleasure to meet you." He was going to have to have a talk with Taiitsukun about keeping things like this from him!

 

Smirking slightly in amusement, Kaos let his hand drop gracefully to his side. "You must not know much in customs then, Fêng-kun. When a hand is extended, it is to both help and greet," he said with a smirk.

 

"Oh...gomen ne! I am new...to...interacting with people." Suzaku flushed, fidgeting slightly. So many things to learn...

 

Laughing softly as he shook his head, his ebony hair shimmering with the moonlight, Kaos looked at Huang with amusement. "Ah, sou da...that's all right. Come. Perhaps I should teach you more before you go out into this world of man?" he offered with a soft smile as he extended his hand once again.

 

Suzaku stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowed. Did Kaos know who he was? Surely Taiitsukun had said nothing. She'd warned them all to be very careful about letting others know who they truly were. "Your offer is quite generous, Kaos-san."

 

Bowing his head lightly, Kaos smiled. "From one stranger to another. Your land must be very isolated. You should tell me of it," he said nonchalantly, trying to ease the other's alarm.

 

Smiling slightly, Suzaku bowed his head. "Arigato. I appreciate that. Truly, my life has been quite...isolated for the most part."

 

"That is truly sad, for how can one grow without experiencing all that life offers?" Kaos asked sadly as he gazed at Huang. He reached down and took Huang's hand, squeezing it gently before helping him. He smirked and winked. "And that is what an outheld hand does," he said teasingly.

 

Blinking, Suzaku felt another flush flow over his face at Kaos’ teasing words. He smiled slightly, accepting the hand as he stood up. He shook it warmly, a grin on his face. "Arigato! I'm sure you will be able to teach me a great deal, Kaos-san."

 

Laughing lightly as he shook his head, Kaos grinned fully at his newest friend. "Hai...we shall see what you can learn, young one," he said before turning and leading the way to his hut, his staff chiming softly in the air.

 

Oh how Seiryuu would laugh at that! Suzaku grinned, shaking his head at the human's words. Indeed, all of his brothers would laugh like mad if they had heard Kaos. A human teaching a God something? How ludicrous! But he wasn't like them, Suzaku knew. He looked forward to this, a great deal.

 

And thus ends our tale…for the moment

 

TBC

 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 4/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

Sitting back against a sakura tree, Suzaku yawned softly as he stretched back, gazing at the stars. He'd done much traveling in the past thirty years from when he'd first arrived on this world. He'd met a great many people, but none more special to him than his dear friend Kaos. It was hard to believe that a human could be so incredibly intriguing. Despite all the time they'd spent together, he was still relatively certain that Kaos didn't know just *who* he was. Suspicions, of course. But Suzaku had never really done anything to outwardly show just who he really was.

 

He did it for a reason, however. He didn't want to change anything. He loved the way he could just talk to Kaos about anything and expect a true and honest answer in reply. It was beyond wonderful, something he knew his brothers envied greatly.

 

Kaos walked softly into the gardens, smiling as he saw his dearest friend. In his hands he held a golden chest that held a filigreed pendant. He'd made it on one of the times Huang had been away from his side. His plan was to give it to Huang, then profess his deep love for the other. For indeed, over the decades, he'd come to deeply love the red haired man that had entered his life thirty years before. And he wanted him in Kaos' life for the rest of time.

 

'It's strange though. He's never aged. Much like myself. I wonder if perhaps his clan doesn't have some immortality within them as well,' Kaos thought softly to himself as he watched his friend in the moonlight. He noted the regal features, the soft lips, the eyes that could be kind and blue at one minute then fiery red the next.

 

'Fiery red...like that of fire. Or of the...phoenix.' Kaos' gaze turned slowly shocked as realization dawned on him as things began to truly add up. Huang's knowledge of how things had happened, his never-ending youth, his lack of knowledge on human customs. 'Oh heavens help me...he's a God.'

 

Rubbing his hands over his face, Suzaku looked up and smiled as he saw his friend approach. "Konnebanwa, Kaos! Gomen, I guess I was dozing off for a bit. Are you all right?" He noted the shocked expression on Kaos' face, a frown of concern on his features. It had never once occurred to him that he should 'fake' aging. In truth, the very concept of growing old was foreign and unusual to him.

 

Kaos shook himself, hiding his gift within his satchel before coming fully out of the shadows. He smiled slightly as he nodded. "Hai, daijoubu. How were your travels this time?" he asked as he went over and sat down on his usual spot.

 

"Oh fine. Quite fine actually. Extremely fascinating, though I do wish you would come with me on occasion." Suzaku smiled softly at his friend, watching him sit. He noted the quick reflexes, Kaos hiding whatever he'd held in his hands as he approached. It didn't bother him. Kaos would tell him, when and if he was ready. "How were things with you here while I was gone?"

 

"Dull, but peaceful. We welcomed another child into our village and I met someone who is said to be the Miko for Byakko. She was very nice, demo, I didn't get to visit for long," Kaos replied easily as he sat down. He smiled uneasily, his eyes almost sad as he said softly, "Perhaps I can go with you sometime. If I can..." He looked down and sighed slightly.

 

"I would like that," Suzaku admitted, his eyes downcast as he stared at the ground. "That's wonderful though, my friend! Children are always a blessing. And I do believe I've heard of this Miko you speak of. She is indeed a nice woman." She was too. All of Byakko's brothers had been in attendance during his 'wedding.' Looking over at Kaos, Suzaku frowned thoughtfully. "Something is troubling you, my friend. What is it?"

 

"Hmm? Oh nothing. I am just troubled with the visions that have been coming to me recently," Kaos answered reassuringly, though in his heart, he was despairing. A God had been his best friend and he had almost made the mistake of saying his heart's desire to him. 'But which God is he? Dare I wonder how this came to be...' he thought sadly.

 

"Hai, those are always troubling. Care to share and lighten your heart?" Suzaku tilted his head to the side, his red hair falling in his eyes as his blue eyes gazed intently at Kaos. There was definitely something wrong. He hadn't traveled and learned of the humans for thirty years and not picked up some things along the way.

 

Smiling softly back, Kaos sighed lightly before leaning his head back and looking up at the stars. "I saw a doorway opening up, chaos and destruction, families separated, lovers never to be together. It was...very bleak," he whispered before trailing his hand in the water, his eyes closing as he spoke.

 

"It definitely sounds that way. Gomen. I wish I'd been here when you had it. I know how they disturb you." Suzaku reached out, taking his friend's hand in his and holding it tightly. Truthfully, these visions disturbed him as well. Especially after visiting his brother in the north. There was unrest in Byakko's realm and he didn't like the sound of what it could mean.

 

Kaos smiled softly at Huang, his smile gentle with love and respect. He squeezed his friend's hand, nodding. "It would have been nice, demo I can handle it. Arigato, my dear friend," he said softly, his voice choking slightly at his last words. 'Dare I love him...'

 

"Hai, as you are mine as well." Suzaku blinked, staring at his friend in concern. He looked down, gazing at the water of the pond in silence. Truthfully, he envied his brothers. All of them seemed to have found the one...their Mikos. Except him. He was the last and she was still a mystery. Taiitsukun was quite upset about that fact, of which she never forgot to discuss with him on an almost weekly basis. Sometimes he even wondered if it was a she at all...

 

"Now it would seem that you are troubled. Do you wish to speak on it, old friend?" Kaos' gentle voice said as he smiled at his friend. He squeezed the hand he held tenderly, wishing deep down that he could do so much more.

 

"Oh it is nothing, my friend. Merely my...clan. The elder is pressuring me to find my mate is all. I've heard it all before so I'm not all that worried about it." Suzaku smiled reassuringly at Kaos, trying to put his worries to rest.

 

"Hai, but it must trouble you that you haven't found the one yet," Kaos murmured before looking away. He had chosen a monk's life, so he was not bound to have a mate. But in the time he'd gotten to know and care for Huang, he couldn't help but almost regret his choice.

 

"One must not rush such things, as you yourself have said," Suzaku replied softly, his eyes on Kaos as he spoke. Truth be told, he didn't know if he'd ever find his soulmate. At least, not the way Taiitsukun wanted him to, like his brothers had. She always said it was very important for him to find 'her,' since he was supposedly the God of love. But he didn't really think the one destined to be his soulmate was a she.

 

"Hai, and you should listen to my words!" Kaos said with a laugh, hiding the hidden sorrow within him with the light sound. Sighing softly as he stretched slightly, he looked up at the full moon. "I think that it is time to rest, yet I need to do something yet. Care to go back and start our ritual?" He looked back down, smiling fondly, yet lovingly at Huang. Their ritual of tea before bed was always a much sought for solace in each other from the long days apart.

 

"Hai, of course." Suzaku smiled softly, getting up as he stretched. It had been a very long day. He smiled warmly at his friend for a moment before his eyes took on a sad look. He suddenly didn't want to leave his friend. He felt something was about to change if he did. Sighing, he gave his friend a smile as he headed into the cottage they shared together.

 

Kaos smiled back, his face turning sad as his friend went into their cottage. He looked down into the pool, sighing softly. "Dare I love such a man? Or God? Who is he? Why did he hide himself from me?" he whispered, feeling the beginning of tears start to well up in his eyes. He reached into his satchel and gazed at the gold chest, tracing the carving of the phoenix on the lid that was surrounded by the kanjis saying 'love', 'trust', and 'eternity'. He bit his lip, then reached down, placing the chest into the pool.

 

"It would be wise if you forgot such foolishness, Kaos," An older, authoritative voice said from behind the monk. An old woman sat on a rock, her features hard and cold, though there was a hint of softness to them. She was by no means a beautiful woman, her features chiseled with age and worry.

 

Kaos looked over, startled, and then bowed his head. "Taiitsukun-sama. Why must I do this? You know who he is truly? He is a God, ne?" he whispered as he looked back up at the old woman, his eyes pleading for answers.

 

"Hai, I know him. Of course I know him. He is my son. Or rather, one of them," Taiitsukun admitted, confirming Kaos' worst fears. "He is the last of the four to find his mate. The others have already achieved that end. He is known in the heavens as Suzaku."

 

"S-suzaku? The God of love?" Kaos whispered, stunned as he stared at Taiitsukun. He looked away, too shocked to even begin to find words for his emotions.

 

Taiitsukun nodded, her eyes centered on Kaos as she spoke. "Hai. God of the Southern Quadrant. I sent each of them down here some time ago to find their mates, their Mikos. The others have already achieved this, save for Suzaku. Something holds him back, I believe," Taiitsukun said indifferently, though inside she was seething with anger. The boy should have been the first, not the last.

 

"What is?" Kaos asked softly in concern as he brought his gaze back to Taiitskun. Worry crossed his features as he gazed at the one he served.

 

"You, Kaos. His feelings for you keep him from finding the one he was destined for," Taiitsukun replied coldly, her eyes flashing slightly. "His feelings and your own."

 

"My feelings?" Kaos whispered, shocked and dismayed. He stood up, desperation and anxiety flashing within his eyes. "Demo...why does he need his Miko? He is fine the way he is!"

 

"To you perhaps. But times are changing, Kaos. He will need all the power he can muster when it comes. Compared to the others, he is very weak indeed." Taiitsukun stared down at Kaos, unfazed by his outburst. "Without the added power finding his other half will bring, he will always be the weakest."

 

Biting his lip as he looked down at his clenched hands, Kaos sighed on a sob. "Demo..." He stopped, unable to say anything. He closed his eyes in pain and grief as he whispered softly, "What would you have me do?"

 

"Put aside your feelings, Kaos. Do it now before it is too late, for you and for him. If you don't, all will be lost." Taiitsukun crossed her arms, gazing almost coldly at Kaos. He couldn't be the one. The very thought was absurd. Suzaku was the God of love, and therefore should have the proper Miko. Besides, the word 'Miko' in and of itself suggested a female.

 

Kaos' hands clenched even tighter within his cloaks as tears rolled down his face. "H-hai," he whispered tremulously as he fought to not sob in defeat. He could never have his love.

 

"Swear to me, Guardian. Swear to me that you will do this, for all time," Taiitsukun prodded. She couldn't allow either of them to fall like this. There was too much at stake.

 

Taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his sorrow, Kaos finally brought his eyes up to Taiitsukun's. "I swear it, Taiitsukun-sama. I will never speak of my love for Suzaku nor be more than a friend for him," he promised softly, his face and eyes shimmering with tears. He brought out his dagger and slashed his hand, letting three drops fall to the ground. "If I should ever break this oath then may I know nothing but loss," he added softly, yet firmly as his hand healed itself.

 

Taiitsukun hoped he was as good as his word. For if he were not, his life would be nothing but one unending horror. He would never know happiness, only sorrow and death. She nodded wordlessly, her form disappearing as if it had never been. Kaos looked back at the pool as tears dripped down his face. He sobbed softly, muffling it behind his hand as he struggled not to give in to his overwhelming sorrow. 'We can never be like that. Oh Suzaku. Would that I could give you everything.' His heart wailed.

 

Light footsteps sounded from behind Kaos and Suzaku tilted his head as he gazed at his friend from behind. "Kaos? Are you all right?"

 

Gasping softly in surprise as he stiffened, Kaos stared ahead at the waterfall. He couldn't let Suzaku see him as such..."H-hai...daijoubu..." he whispered, not looking at his dearest friend as he trembled.

 

Walking over, Suzaku put his arm around Kaos' shoulders, feeling his body trembling. As the naive God he was, he mistook it for something else. "You are ill. Come inside and rest. I think you've been spending too much time outside in the cold, ne?"

 

"H-hai. Gomen ne." Kaos took the misreading and used it, feeling sorrow and regret for misleading his love, but knowing he had to keep his vow. He smiled slightly up at Suzaku before wiping his face. "Gomen..."

 

"Don't apologize. It's all right," Suzaku said softly, looking down at his friend. His hand reached out to wipe the wetness from Kaos' face gently.

 

Shivering from a combination of Suzaku's touch, the cold air, and his warring emotions, Kaos looked away as he fought new tears. "L-let's head in. I need to have some tea, I think," he suggested very softly as he trembled.

 

"Hai." Suzaku lowered his hand, nodding. He didn't understand this at all. Why did he suddenly feel like sobbing uncontrollably? Shaking his head, he led Kaos into the cottage where he could give his friend the tea he seemed to need so desperately.

 

Kaos followed silently, struggling to regain control of his emotions. But the despair was too great. He couldn't stand being with the one that he wanted the most, yet had denied so his love could come into a power that would be necessary in the future. "Suzaku, I know," he said softly as he stopped just outside of the hut, staring down at the ground.

 

Suzaku stopped, his hand moving away from Kaos abruptly. He closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "How?"

 

"I figured out much of it on my own. You never age, your lack of knowledge on human customs...your eyes," Kaos explained softly as he tried to not tremble visibly. 'Your eyes that always looked at me with such caring...' "Taiitsukun-sama filled in the rest. Suzaku. lord of the southern quadrant of the heavens." 'And lord of my heart.'

 

"Ah. I should have known." Suzaku looked down at the ground, feeling...what? He wasn't sure. He had enjoyed being just 'Huang' to Kaos. Hell, he'd enjoyed being Huang for himself. There were no burdens with that name, no responsibilities. "And, what do you think of it?"

 

"I wish you had told me sooner, demo, I know why you didn't. And to be honest, I don't want things to change," Kaos answered quietly, his eyes tracing over every blade of grass and pebble on the ground as he focused on it. He knew that if he looked at his friend he'd lose it.

 

"No? Honto ni?" Suzaku wasn't sure whether to be glad or sorry for that answer. He cared a great deal for Kaos, perhaps more than he should. He couldn't get Seiryuu's jabs out of his head at this moment. About how he acted like he was in love. He shook the thought away quickly. He couldn't be. He would know if he were!

 

Nodding silently, Kaos sobbed inwardly. "Hai. You're still my dearest friend for I knew you before I knew your true identity. I know you meant well," he said gently as he walked closer, then looked up at Suzaku, his eyes filled with warmth and love. "You will always be my dearest friend," he added lightly, knowing that nothing more would come of it.

 

“And you will always be mine." Suzaku smiled, his own eyes unfathomable as he gazed into Kaos' own. "I didn't tell you before mainly because I didn't want your feelings to change. I wanted us to be friends for who I am, not what I am."

 

"If I became friends with someone for what they are, then I am unworthy of my duties as Guardian," Kaos replied with some humor, a slight grin on his sad face. He shook his head and turned towards the door. "Come. Time for some tea, ne?" he murmured before heading in. Tears would be for later, in the comfort of shadows.

 

"Oi vey, hai. The Guardian emerges. Well, Guardian. Let's head inside before we both get sick!" Suzaku grinned, winking at his friend as he dashed inside ahead of Kaos.

 

"Hai," Kaos said softly as he followed his friend inside. He felt like everything had died within him, yet he knew it was for the best. 'Suzaku needs to get a Miko. And I can not get in the way,' he thought firmly, though he kept his eyes down lest his sorrow be seen. He hoped he could handle it.

 

And so our story ends….for now.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 5/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

A loud boom sounded outside as the rainstorm began. Flashes of lightening dotted the sky as a knock could be heard on Kaos' cottage door. Suzaku looked up from the book he'd been reading, looking around for his friend. Kaos came into the room quietly, looking over at his friend in curiosity. Who would be there at this time? He went over to the door and opened it slowly. "Hai?"

 

A young man about the same age as Suzaku grinned, his blond hair falling down his back in a ponytail. "Ohayo!" Behind him were two other men, one younger with white hair and the other much older with long black hair.

 

His eyebrows rising in surprise as he glanced at the other two young men, Kaos gazed at the one who had greeted him. "Konnebanwa. Ano, it's not morning anymore. More like mid evening," he said in slight confusion. He glanced out at the storm, then at the three travelers. "Would you like to come in out of the rain? I can make some nice tea to warm you," he offered as he stepped aside graciously.

 

"It is? Oh well damn. Got that wrong right off didn't I?! And that sounds wonderful!" The blond beamed before stepping through the door followed by his companions. The blond smirked, gazing at Suzaku as he ignored the newcomers in favor of his book. He turned back to Kaos, bowing politely. "Arigato for the hospitality."

 

"Irasshai. Won't you sit?" Kaos suggested politely as he gestured to the table that Suzaku was sitting near. "And may I take your cloaks? I can put them by the fire to dry," he added as he held out his arms.

 

"Arigato," the black haired man replied, taking off his coat. His two younger companions did the same, handing them to Kaos with polite bows of thanks.

 

Bowing his head back, Kaos carefully placed the cloaks by the fire, setting them out so they would get the most from the warmth before grabbing the hot water. He poured it into his teapot, a gift from Suzaku from one of his many trips, then placed tea leaves to soak within. He smiled softly at them as he came over. "You look to have been traveling a long time. May I ask your names? I am Kaos, Guardian of this realm. And this is my dearest friend Fêng Huang," he said, smiling as he gestured to his friend.

 

"It is a pleasure, Kaos-sama. I am Qui Xian. These are my companions, Bai Hu and Lung Wang." The black haired man indicated the white and blond haired men respectively. Both bowed in greeting, the blond's eyes falling onto Suzaku.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet...you..." Suzaku trailed off as he looked up from his book. His eyes narrowed and he stifled a growl at the blond's smirk.

 

"Ah...souka. A pleasure," Kaos said softly as he bowed his head. He missed the look of discontent from his friend as he went to check the tea and get some cookies that he had made out. "Please sit, I will have the tea shortly," he added over his shoulder.

 

"Arigato. You are too kind," Hu whispered while taking a seat next to Suzaku before Wang could. The other glared but took a seat directly across from Suzaku, who continued to glare at the blond.

 

"It is the least I can do for travelers. Do tell us where you are heading? I love hearing stories from others, since no one person can tell a tale the same as another," Kaos said with a gentle smile as he came over. He watched Suzaku in confusion, wondering if he knew Wang from somewhere before pouring the tea for them all.

 

"Oh hai. We've been traveling a great deal. Home is so boring after all," Wang replied with a smirk, earning a roll of the eyes from the others. "What? It is!"

 

"We've also been traveling to gain knowledge, since our elders aren't very knowledgeable about the ways of the world," Hu offered shyly.

 

"Ah, knowledge is very good though!" Kaos said with an encouraging smile. "It is how Huang and I met, after all. He too was on a search for knowledge," he added with a fond smile as he gazed at his dearest friend. Suzaku smiled back at his friend, momentarily looking away from Wang. He wondered what they were doing there and if he should tell Kaos just who they were.

 

"Hai, knowledge is very good indeed," Xian intoned, watching the others carefully. In truth, he would prefer to have stayed home. But Hu and Wang had insisted on coming so that had left him to follow.

 

"You seem to doubt this, Xian-kun," Kaos said fondly as he sat down next to Hu, sipping his tea. "Do you not enjoy life enough to see what is all present within it?" he asked as he gazed at Xian with his gentle light blue eyes.

 

"Of course. But there is plenty at one’s home to occupy oneself without journeying too far off lands," Xian replied as he sipped his tea.

 

"Demo, sometimes you don't realize this until you visit the far off lands," Kaos said gently as he smiled. "You are young indeed if you think you can learn all you can from just your home."

 

Xian shrugged, sipping his tea. He arched an eyebrow as Wang smirked. "So, tell me. What does it require in being a Guardian?"

 

Shrugging, Kaos sipped his tea before answering. "A celibate life dedicated to the life in this realm. I have seen much and now stay here to guard my people as well as this realm," he answered with a gentle smile, contentment radiating from him tinged with sadness. "It is the will of Taiitsukun that I remain here."

 

"Ah. Sounds interesting. And just what do you do? Anything of interest?" Wang smirked, grinning at Suzaku.

 

Suzaku all but bristled, glaring at Wang. "I study."

 

"Hai, he studies and learns of this world. He also is very good company for this old monk," Kaos agreed with a grin as he soothed Suzaku. Inside though he was confused at his friend's actions and reactions.

 

"Study. Such a noble occupation indeed," Wang replied, a smirk on his face. Suzaku glared, not mistaking the innuendo from Wang. He had enough of this charade. Not caring if he was being rude or not, he got up abruptly from the table and stalked out of the room. He would not play their games, whatever games they were playing with him.

 

Kaos watched Suzaku leave, stunned. He looked over at Wang, his face stern. "You may be a traveler, but you need to remember manners," he said coldly before standing. He bowed to Hu and Xian. "Excuse me." He then left the room the way Suzaku had gone.

 

"What?! What'd I say?!" Wang asked in all innocence. He yelped as Hu and Xian both smacked him upside the head.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Suzaku stood in front of the small fireplace in his room, seething with anger. How dare they?! How dare they come in and barge in on his life! They had no right! And the innuendos Wang was throwing around!

 

Kaos came up behind Suzaku and hugged him tightly. "Want to tell me the reason you just up and left? And who they really are?" he asked softly as he held his friend close to him. He sighed softly. "They are your brothers, aren't they?"

 

Suzaku stiffened in his friend's hold, then relaxed and sighed. "Hai. They are my brothers. No doubt coming to 'check up' on me. I'm sorry about Wang. He's an irritating little bastard who loves to rile me to no end."

 

"Ah. He seems the type, though there is love there," Kaos said softly before coming around and facing his beloved friend. "Seiryuu, ne? And then Xian is Genbu and Hu is Byakko?" he asked as he brushed his hand soothingly over Suzaku's face.

 

"Hai. Byakko is the youngest of us. Genbu is our aniki. Seiryuu and I are about the same age." Suzaku sighed while closing his eyes as he leaned into his friend's touch. He'd loved the peace and quiet he had there with Kaos. Why did they have to come and ruin it all?

 

"Ah. Maybe they miss you?" Kaos suggested with a smile. "And maybe they want to see what keeps you from them," he said knowingly as he smiled teasingly. He cupped Suzaku's cheek. "Don't let it bother you so. My door is always open for any traveler."

 

"Maybe..." Suzaku looked at his friend, fidgeting slightly. He had hoped to keep Kaos a sort of secret. Someone he could go to without anyone else knowing about him.

 

"Maybe?" Kaos retorted smilingly as he grinned at his friend. He leaned up, brushing his lips across the forehead of his friend before hugging him tightly. "Don't let it bother you so much. You will still come here as often as you wish, as will they, but for different reasons. It is alright, just remember this....you will always be first."

 

"I'm being childish, aren't I?" Suzaku smiled ruefully at his friend, rubbing his face with his hands. "I'm worried they'll take you away from me and all they probably want to do is see what you're like. I'm a baka."

 

"Hai, you are, but that's ok, I still lo-ike you," Kaos said, covering his near slip smoothly as he leaned back and smiled at his friend. He ached inside though, wishing he could have said it. "Come. Shall we return to our 'guests'? And I will keep it silent that I know, ne?" he suggested warmly as he took his friend's hand.

 

"Why bother? Let's give them a nice little shock. It should compensate for the one I got earlier." Suzaku smirked, winking at his friend. "I want to see the look on Seiryuu's face when he realizes his acting job backfired."

 

Snorting as he snickered, Kaos bopped Suzaku on the head. "I didn't say much to you when I found out, now did I? Sometimes, I think you gods just want to get away from being a God. Why should I stop treating you differently?" he asked softly as he took Suzaku's other hand and squeezed them both as he smiled.

 

"Well why wouldn't we?! Do you have any idea the amount of responsibility that job requires?!" Suzaku teased, grinning impishly. "Can I help it if I like to irritate Dragon Breath?!"

 

"Oi, baka..." Kaos said with a roll of his eyes. "I ought to box your ears, you imp!" he stated with a grin as he let go of the hands he held. He sighed heavily as he walked past Suzaku. "I'm heading back in, with oblivion as my friend. Will you join me?"

 

"Oi...oblivion as your friend. Baka." Suzaku grinned as he followed. "Hai hai. Let’s make Seiryuu's life a living hell. Come to think of it, I've always wanted that..."

 

"Baka," Kaos said as he snickered before walking into the room. He smiled at the other gods as he bowed his head. "Gomen ne, minna. I hope you were able to relax well enough," he greeted them with a gentle smile.

 

"Hai, we were. Arigato." Xian bowed his head in turn, Wang yelping as if something had hit him underneath the table. He glared at Hu, who smiled innocently, whistling to himself. Suzaku snickered, winking at younger brother in gratitude. Hu smirked as Wang scowled.

 

Kaos kept his smile to just a smile as he snickered inside. "Ah good, then shall I bring out supper? We eat simply here," he said with a bow, a slight blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks.

 

"Hai, that will be fine," Xian remarked. It was too since gods never ate anyway.

 

"As you wish," Kaos said as he bowed his head then went over to get out the simple dinner of bread, tea, soup, and rice for them. He smiled over at Suzaku gently. "Huang-san, would you mind getting the dishes?"

 

"Of course not." Suzaku immediately went over, getting the indicated items. He turned, giving Wang a glare as the other snickered. Returning with the plates and bowls, Suzaku smirked as he dropped one by ‘accident’, apologizing as it hit Wang on the head.

 

Kaos rolled his eyes as he heard the crash, then turned. "Huang, what have I told you about handling those? Ano, gomen ne, Wang-kun. Perhaps you would like to get bandaged up?" he suggested softly as he brought the food over. He held his hand out to Wang. "Come with me."

 

Wang smirked, sticking his tongue out at Suzaku where Kaos wouldn't see. "Arigato, Kaos-kun. That would be greatly appreciated." It was Suzaku's turn to scowl darkly, his eyebrows knitting together in anger. Kaos nodded once and turned, but he winked at Suzaku as he turned. He led the way to the other room where he kept his medicines. Suzaku blinked, then smirked as he turned back to his other brothers. Seiryuu was in soooooooo much trouble...

 

Following Kaos, Wang placed his most charming smile on his lips as he let the monk guide them into the room. Kaos shut the door behind them then went over to the medical shelves. "Sit, onegai. On the cot, arigato," he instructed softly as he got some salves.

 

"Hai..." Wang purred, sitting on the edge of the cot. He looked Kaos up and down, taking in the long black hair. He was starting to understand why Suzaku stayed there so much.

 

Kaos stiffened slightly at the purr, then relaxed as he got the salves and brought them over. He smiled softly at Wang as he came over, then placed them on the side table. He went over and brought a lamp, putting it down next to the salves. He knelt on the cot next to Wang and reached up. "Stay still, young one," he ordered softly as he began probing for injuries.

 

"Hai." Wang grinned, nodding obediently. He smiled up at Kaos, his features charming and gentle. "I trust you, Kaos-kun."

 

Kaos didn't say anything as he checked for injuries. He smirked slightly. "Ah, it would seem you have a hard head. I am finding nothing," he commented lightly as he pulled his hands away, taking the broken bits of pottery with. He slid off the bed and took the salves with, not surprised at all to find no injury to the God.

 

"Hai, many of my friends have said the very same thing," Wang admitted with a grin. "But then, you have such gentle hands."

 

"Comes with loving life, I suppose. If you wish to care for all creatures, you will need to hold them gently," Kaos said softly as he put his herbs away. He turned back to Wang and sat in one of the chairs. "So tell me: why are you really here?" he asked quietly as he gazed at Wang.

 

"Why? We told you. We are merely travelers passing by," Wang said loftily, sniffing indignantly. It was true in a sense. They were all traveling through life, learning what they could in order to be better at protecting this world.

 

"Ah, so how did you find these sacred grounds when no human eye can?" Kaos inquired softly as he smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Seiryuu-san."

 

Wang's mouth opened, then closed. "Oi, the big blabbermouth told, didn't he?!" He sighed, pouting. "He always does that. Takes away all my fun."

 

"Actually, Suzaku didn't say anything. I figured it out on my own," Kaos said softly, sighing as he shook his head. "Do you think that humans are so slow?" he asked kindly as he tilted his head, gazing at Seiryuu with his gentle blue eyes.

 

"Well no. Okay maybe. I haven't been around many humans much," Seiryuu admitted, shrugging. "I govern the east and there aren't many settlements around. And those that are there are extremely wary of strangers."

 

"Ah, that would explain much. I find I am feeling sorry for you then because you don't understand humans very well. Do you not have any friends?" Kaos asked softly as he gazed at Seiryuu. He tilted his head, smiling gently. "Do you want to know why Suzaku is here all of the time? It is because we are the closest of friends," he added gently.

 

"Honto ni? Is that all it is?" Seiryuu smirked, evading the other question. He didn't need friends. Or at least that's what he told himself all the time. He didn't need anyone. What did a God need friends for anyway?

 

"Hai, that is all it is. We give each other friendship and caring, offering each other the solace of our friendship," Kaos said softly, though a flash of sadness crossed his eyes briefly before being hidden by his usual calm. "And everyone needs friends. Even Gods."

 

"And you are lying. Didn't think monks were allowed to lie, even to themselves," Seiryuu retorted, angered that Kaos would assume he was so weak as to need friends around. He didn't need anyone.

 

"I do not lie, Seiryuu-san. All creatures need others. If they try to live alone, they will fail," Kaos responded as he gazed sadly at Seiryuu. "What would you feel if you lost your brothers? Would you be relieved? Or would you miss the banter, the camaraderie? Think carefully before saying, 'I can live alone'," he said softly. Seiryuu was about to say just that, but he closed his mouth abruptly. Sure, he and his brothers were apart for years at a time, but he always knew that Genbu and the others would be there if he needed. To know they wouldn't be...he couldn't even imagine such a thing.

 

"That never came to you, did it? Hai, Gods may be immortal, but even they can die," Kaos said gently. He got up and went over to the cot, sitting next to Seiryuu as he gazed at him with a gentle smile. "Everyone needs someone," he whispered softly.

 

"Maybe. Maybe we can, but I'm not going to let it happen. Friends are a weakness. They can be used against you." Seiryuu looked at Kaos closely. "And it hurts when you can't have what you truly want, doesn't it? Better to never have it at all then to lose it."

 

Reaching over, Kaos took Seiryuu's hand gently and gazed at it. "If you believe that, then you do not understand, Seiryuu-san. Friends will always support you and you them. The giving and taking is worth any pain," he stated softly, smiling.

 

"Then maybe I don't understand and never will," Seiryuu said bitterly as he pulled his hand away. "This crap Taiitsukun is making us go through is bullshit! Why do we need a Miko anyway?! They're nothing but trouble!"

 

Looking away, Kaos sighed softly. "The future is fluid, never showing what will happen. You must always be prepared," he said softly as he stood up and went over to the fireplace. He gazed at the flames, stuck within his own thoughts.

 

"Hai, that it is. And things will no doubt change before they end." Seiryuu sighed, getting up. "We better head back before Suzaku thinks I've had my way with you."

 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Kaos asked softly, tilting his head towards Seiryuu slightly as he spoke. "To make him jealous, you would bed someone that can never be with him."

 

Seiryuu opened his mouth, then had the decency to look embarrassed. "Er...maybe. You *are* an attractive man. Frankly, I was half convinced that was why Suzaku stayed here. But I know differently now."

 

"Seiryuu, you have much to learn," Kaos said softly before turning towards the door and walking out. His mask back on, he gazed at the other three gods with a gentle smile. "Gomen ne. He wasn't hurt and he was telling me of his travels. Did you eat well?" he asked with a smile, bowing his head.

 

Seiryuu watched Kaos disappear, shaking his head. "I'm not the only one that has a lot to learn it would seem." He followed after, arriving just as his brothers were complimenting Kaos on the fine meal.

 

Kaos smiled at all of them, sitting down at the table once more. "So where will your travels take you now?" he asked softly as he dished up food for Seiryuu.

 

"We will probably separate once we leave here. I will go back home, to the north," Xian replied, sitting back as he watched Seiryuu nod his thanks and begin to eat.

 

"Hai, and I to the west," Hu all but whispered, blushing shyly.

 

"Ah souka. Then I shall make up food packs for you before you leave our presence," Kaos replied with a soft smile at them. "Demo, will you please honor me and stay the night? The storm will stop you and I would feel that I have failed if I let one of my fellows go into a storm without the respite of hospitality."

 

Seiryuu was about to protest, but the elder of them shook his head. "We would be honored, Kaos-kun. You are truly an honorable man. Arigato." Smiling at them as he nodded, Kaos got up and left, saying that he would get the beds ready. As any good host, he would sleep at watch next to the fireplace, watching over his guests.

 

Once Kaos was gone, Suzaku opened his mouth but Xian cut him off. "Don't. We have every right to be here and see if this human is worth your attention."

 

Suzaku growled, glaring at his brother. "You have no right, Genbu! Just because you're older..."

 

"Gives me that right. You are my brother and I am responsible for you," Genbu retorted calmly.

 

"Are you brothers done now?" Kaos asked in amusement as he came back into the room, having finished with setting up the rooms. He stood with hands clasped before him as he gazed at them. "Or do you always act so?" he asked teasingly.

 

"Usually, yeah," Hu replied, then yelped as Genbu glared at him and swiped at him.

 

Seiryuu snickered, pushing his plate away. "You don't have to worry about it, Genbu. He already knows who we are."

 

"Hn." Genbu was not pleased. The younger, Byakko, just snickered, earning another glare from Genbu.

 

"Are you offended that a human knows the Gods so well? Or that your trick didn't work?" Kaos asked lightly as he sat back down.

 

"Hn." Genbu crossed his arms, glaring at his brothers as all three of them laughed at his expense.

 

"Hush now. I am honored that you wished to know of me. Demo, you needn't hide from me. All are welcome here, if they would like a place to get away," Kaos said gently.

 

"As we are honored to have met you," Byakko replied shyly, bowing his head as he spoke. The others nodded in agreement, smiling softly.

 

Smiling back, Kaos nodded, then stood. "Come. I will show your rooms," he said softly, turning from them to lead the way. Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryuu all stood, nodding as they followed Kaos. Suzaku shook his head, grinning as he sat back. He once more retrieved his book and returned to his reading. Kaos smiled as he led them to their cots, showing where they could wash up. He then went back to the other room and sat down next to the fireplace, gazing into it pensively, his face hidden, yet troubled.

 

Looking up when his friend returned, Suzaku gazed at him with a frown. "Something troubles you, my friend. What is it?"

 

"Hnn, nothing. Don't trouble yourself, my friend," Kaos answered quietly as he gazed at the flames. He couldn't say what troubled him, for it had troubled for the past century...since Taiitsukun's order.

 

"Since when have you ever lied to me before? Come my friend. Maybe I can help." Suzaku took a seat next to Kaos, taking his hands in his own and holding them gently.

 

Sighing softly as he kept his gaze down, Kaos felt tears come to his eyes and struggled to push them aside. "That's the second time I've been accused of lying today. I wonder how it is that I've lost such trust..." he whispered softly.

 

"You haven't, my friend. Some of us can see when you are upset and in pain, however," Suzaku replied gently as he reached out and brushed the almost tears from the rims of Kaos' eyes. "You said it yourself that we are best friends. I care a great deal about you and I do not wish to see you hurt."

 

"Gomen ne..." Kaos whispered softly as he looked down even more. "Onegai, it was just a vision. Do not worry," he whispered softly.

 

"I always worry about you. Can't stop now." Suzaku blinked, then flushed as he looked down. He hadn't meant to say that...

 

"You shouldn't, demo I guess it wouldn't be fair since I always worry about you, ne?" Kaos whispered tenderly. He gently pulled his hands away and went over to the teapot, preparing a pot of tea to soothe himself.

 

"Hai and you don't have to worry about me. What could possibly happen?" Suzaku asked, looking away to try and compose himself. This wasn't like him at all.

 

"Even Gods can get hurt," Kaos whispered softly, repeating what he had said earlier to Seiryuu. He felt tears roll down his face as he shakily poured the tea. He placed the teapot down then looked blankly over at the door. "Gomen, Suzaku. I need to go out," he whispered softly as he left silently, yet gracefully.

 

Suzaku looked after his friend, watching him disappear out the door. He sighed heavily, his own tears coming to his eyes. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt like sobbing. Turning away, he went to the small desk in his friend's room. Pulling out a sheaf of paper, he quickly wrote a note. Placing it on the dining room table, he slipped his cloak on and disappeared out the back door.

 

Pulling the cloak more firmly around himself, Suzaku dashed into the nearby forest. He finally stopped, unable to see due to the tears blinding him. He didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He'd never felt like this before. He shook his head as he got up, running deeper into the forest. It was best if he left, maybe never to return.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kaos went out to his special mirror pool. Sitting down, he looked up at the cloudy skies, sighing softly, yet sobbing slightly. "Ah well. The stars can not answer my heart this night. Perhaps like any other night, ne?" he whispered softly, closing his eyes as the tears rolled down his face swiftly. "Suzaku, I need you. Need you so much. I don't want to lose you," Kaos whispered as he sobbed quietly. He hugged himself tightly, shivering from a sense of loss he didn't know from where it was coming from.

 

"Kaos-kun? Are you okay?" Byakko had gone outside to get some fresh air. He was used to being out in the open, not locked up in a house all day. He'd heard the sobs, his alternate avatar form's hearing picking it up clearly.

 

"Byakko-san?" Kaos looked over, startled. He looked down quickly, hiding his tears in the shadows. "H-hai...daijoubu," he mumbled. "Just troubled by visions," he added as he looked down at the clouded pool. He saw a slight glimmer of the chest within and felt more tears roll down his face.

 

"Visions or what Taiitsukun made you promise?" Byakko asked softly as he sat down across from the monk.

 

"She made me promise to stay as protector of this world. I am bound to it, though it makes me sad when I see others troubled." This time, Kaos did lie, but not wholly, using one promise instead of another for example.

 

"And to stay away from Suzaku. I know all about it, Kaos-kun. The others were probably blind to it, but I could see it in your eyes. You care a great deal about my brother. And not just friends, either I think."

 

"Do not speak of it!" Kaos said harshly as he kept his gaze away, his hands clenched tightly within his lap. "It is wrong to love a God in such a way. Especially from one male who is a monk," he whispered harshly, angrily, though his anger was not at Byakko.

 

"Forgive me, I did not mean to cause hurt." Byakko flushed, looking down in embarrassment. "But there is no wrong in loving, Kaos-kun. Even we Gods need love. Especially Suzaku."

 

"Hai, he does. From his Miko whom he must find before the time is gone," Kaos whispered as he hunched up slightly, defeated. "Gomen, Byakko-san. You do not deserve my ire. Forgive this monk," he said softly as he looked up at the God. "You have much to be proud on. A loving Miko, who will give you much."

 

"Arigato, Kaos-kun. That means a lot." Byakko smiled, thinking of Keisha. He reached out and put a comforting hand on Kaos' arm. "Do not despair. Have faith."

 

Looking away, Kaos bit his lip, holding down a sob. "Gomen ne, Byakko-san, demo only sorrow could come of my dreams' fulfillment," he whispered quietly, his voice filled with an anguish that didn't show.

 

"Perhaps. But we all must have dreams or we do not live." Byakko smiled softly, patting Kaos on the shoulder. "Do not despair. I will bring Keisha to visit. I think she would like you, Kaos-san."

 

"Hai, she is a very good soul," Kaos said softly as he looked back down at the pool. "She eased my soul when we met for we both needed some solace at the time." His hand came up, clutching at his cloaks. "Now, I fear I lost him. For he is not in the sacred woods."

 

"Hai, I know. Do not fear, Kaos-san. Suzaku will return. He is confused, that is all. I do not think, despite who he is, that he has ever been in love before." Byakko smiled at his words, knowing they were true. "He is still your friend and will come back. Trust in that if nothing else." Nodding silently as he stared blankly into his pool, Kaos said nothing in his sorrow. He missed Suzaku already, but he knew he'd be there, waiting for his dearest friend.

 

Smiling sadly, Byakko left Kaos to his own devices. He missed Keisha already, but knew this was more important. He did wish Taiitsukun hadn't meddled in things. Everything would be so much better if she hadn't.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kaos smiled softly as he let the little sparrow he had taken care of for the past three weeks loose, watching as it flew away into the woods, chirruping its thanks. He smiled softly, then became sad, his thoughts once again returning to his missing friend. He knew he shouldn't be like that, but the very fact that they had parted on uncertain terms. He feared for his friend, confused at his own feelings as they ranged out of what he had come to know. He didn't know anymore just how much he cared for his loving friend.

 

Sighing softly, he turned to his mirror pool, gazing into it in hopes that his vision would give him a sign of his friend's location.

 

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" a strangely gentle voice asked, coming up behind Kaos. The other Gods had left come morning three weeks past, none of them really concerned about Suzaku’s disappearance. Byakko had gone home to Keisha, while Genbu had gone back to his bride. Having no one to go home to, Seiryuu had wandered around for a few weeks before coming back. Now he stood behind Kaos, wondering if he'd even be welcome there.

 

Turning, Kaos felt the first stirrings of happiness within him for the first time in many weeks. "Seiryuu, is it really you?" he asked softly as he stood up, holding out a hand to his friend in welcome.

 

"Uh yeah. Last time I checked." Seiryuu blinked, not accustomed to having people so happy to see him. He grudgingly took the offered hand, coming over to sit down next to Kaos.

 

"I am glad," Kaos said softly as he smiled softly at Seiryuu. He placed his other hand over the one in his own, smiling. "You have been away for a while. What have your travels taught you this time?" he asked gently.

 

Shrugging, Seiryuu toed the ground as he looked into the water. "Mainly that Taiitsukun is an idiot. What do we need to find some Miko for anyway? I've been looking for almost a century and I haven't found anything. I might as well give it up and admit it. I'm never going to find anyone and I'll be alone for all eternity."

 

"Do not say that my friend. Only one of us should be alone, ne? And by choice," Kaos said gently as he pat the hand in between his own gently. He turned to the pool and touched it slowly, watching as it rippled and shimmered. "Ah, let us see what the waters hint at for you...." he said softly as a gentle chiming filled the air and the water stilled.

 

Seiryuu snorted, rolling his eyes. He never did believe in all that vision stuff. It was merely a way to trick the gullible. He sighed, giving in. He knew that Kaos would never deceive him. "Fine but it's a waste of time."

 

"Ah, we shall see," Kaos replied with an indulgent smile. He touched the water again and an image showed: Seiryuu lying in bed, a gentle smile on his lips as he held a figure close to him. The face was shadowed, but the long red hair covered them both, an obvious affection and love between the two showing before the image faded.

 

"Na-nani?" Seiryuu's eyes widened, his hand unconsciously reaching out to the image in the water. It vanished before he could touch, his eyes still wide. Who was she and where? Was it real or just his imagination at work?

 

"You see? You will indeed find someone, but you must be open to it. Don't search for it, but live and accept it when it comes," Kaos said softly as he smiled over at Seiryuu.

 

"Hai, that makes sense." Seiryuu nodded, still gazing at the pool. He wished he could have seen her face...

 

Shaking his head, he looked over at Kaos. "So how have you been lately?" He needed to change the subject. It wouldn't be good to dwell on things.

 

Shrugging as he turned his gaze to the pool, Kaos said nothing at first. "Daijoubu. I have been tending to the garden's denizens," he responded softly as he gazed at the pool.

 

"Ah, but that isn't what I meant. How are *you* doing?" Seiryuu persisted as he gazed at his friend closely. "You do know he'll come back don't you? Suzaku may irritate the shit out of me, but he doesn't abandon those he cares about."

 

"I already said, daijoubu, Seiryuu," Kaos whispered softly as he turned his face away. "And Suzaku can do as he wishes. Friends support them in whatever they can," Kaos added in even more softly.

 

"But you miss him," Seiryuu replied, more of a statement than a question. He sighed, sliding off the rock he'd been sitting on and sitting near the shore. He gazed into the water thoughtfully. "You know something? I've realized something. My brother is a moron."

 

"Nani?!" Kaos said indignantly as he looked over at Seiryuu. A flash of anger crossed his face before he looked away, frowning.

 

Seiryuu couldn't help but snicker at Kaos' reaction. "Gotcha. But seriously, he's supposed to be the God of love for crying out loud! And he can't even see love when it hits him in the face."

 

"Did you ever think that maybe it's just one sided! And not to be!" Kaos almost shouted at Seiryuu before getting up angrily. He bit his lip, forcing down the sob that threatened to take him before he straightened and stood stiffly.

 

Arching an eyebrow upwards, Seiryuu contemplated Kaos with interest. "Do you honestly think he doesn't? Why do you think he left so abruptly, hmm?"

 

"Most likely because I insulted him," Kaos spat out angrily as tears ran down his face. "He knows his duties. He would not be so foolish as I."

 

"Oh? And how did you insult him perchance?" Seiryuu asked calmly, unfazed by Kaos' anger. "I wasn't aware that being in love was foolish. Byakko and Genbu certainly don't think so."

 

"Seiryuu, I don't expect you to understand. A pure love is to be between a man and a woman. Not a man and a man. Without this pure love, you and your brothers will never come into your full potential as Gods in time for what is approaching. I made the mistake, as is allowed a human, of letting my feelings become more. I will not chase away my friends, demo nothing more is to be allowed," Kaos said harshly as he turned to his friend. He bowed his head. "Seiryuu, you are my friend and I ask that you respect what has been decided and what must come to be."

 

"Hai, I will and I do. It is just frustrating." Seiryuu sighed, pulling his legs up to his chin as he gazed into the water. He didn't believe Kaos' words for a minute. What was the difference between loving a man and a woman? As long as love was in your heart, it shouldn't matter what the form was. "I won't speak of it again, if you wish. I do not wish to cause you hurt, my friend."

 

"Arigato. Your words give me heart, Seiryuu," Kaos said softly as he went over. He sat next to Seiryuu and copied him, pulling his legs up and leaning his chin on his knees. But he couldn't seem to stop crying as he gazed bleakly into the waters. "It's so lonely, Seiryuu. Sometimes I regret choosing my path," he whispered softly.

 

"Hai, I know. But you have friends, Kaos. If you need any of us, all you have to do is call." Seiryuu looked at his friend, the only one he really had. He reached out, brushing the tears away from his friend's face.

 

Kaos turned his gaze to Seiryuu then leaned into the touch, sobbing softly. "Seiryuu, onegai," he whispered softly on a sob. Seiryuu's eyes darkened, his hand caressing the side of Kaos' cheek. Did he really know what he was asking for? Kaos leaned in closer, resting his cheek against Seiryuu's chest as he sobbed softly in pain and anguish. He felt his loneliness overwhelming him, resulting in sobs and curses of his own life. Wrapping his arms around Kaos, Seiryuu held him close as he soothed him with nonsensical words. He knew all too well what loneliness was like. Kaos calmed slowly as he sat in Seiryuu's hold. He relaxed and rubbed his face dry even as more tears came again to wet his cheeks. He wrapped his own arms around Seiryuu, holding tightly to him.

 

Holding his friend close, Seiryuu rubbed his back soothingly, comfortingly. Once he was sure Kaos was calm, Seiryuu grinned. "I have an idea. It's not the greatest I've had, but not the worst either."

 

"Oh? And what were these two extremes?" Kaos asked somewhat teasingly as he leaned back slightly and gazed up at Seiryuu, his face gentled with a soft smile.

 

Seiryuu stuck his tongue out, then grinned. "Well, nothing has happened here in ages. You need to get away. I think a vacation is in order!"

 

Blinking in surprise, Kaos gazed at his friend, somewhat stunned. "Demo, I..." He stopped, unsure on what to say.

 

"Aw come on! We can go exploring together! You'll only be gone for a little while. Onegai?!" Seiryuu pleaded, giving his best chibi eyed look.

 

Kaos stared at Seiryuu, then started snickering softly. He hugged his friend as he laughed softly, feeling his sorrow evaporate with his laughter. "Oh Seiryuu. Hai, let's do that. I haven't been away in a long time and a new companion would be enjoyable," he said softly as his laughter slowed.

 

"Well good! Cuz frankly I've been bored shitless going around on my own," Seiryuu admitted, grinning as he hugged his friend back. "Well...er...just how long has it been since you've journeyed anyway?!"

 

Looking thoughtful, Kaos sat back. "About fifty years, I believe. Not long," he answered, smiling.

 

"Oi, right. All right, then. What do you plan on taking with you?" Seiryuu's eye twitched as he gazed at his friend.

 

"I don't take much with me, just basically what you see here," Kaos replied as he gestured to his staff and satchel. "I'm a monk. I live simply," he added with a smirk.

 

"Eh. It's your funeral." Seiryuu shrugged, pulling out his long sword. "Fine fine. I was just wondering about clothing, food, and other such amenities for you is all. But if that's all you want to take, fine by me."

 

Rolling his eyes as he grabbed his kasa, Kaos placed it on, hiding his face relatively. "Baka. Not all of us need to live richly," he said softly.

 

"Sure, starve yourself then." Seiryuu smirked, winking as he stood up and stretched. "Well? Ready?!"

 

"Let me do one last thing, ne?" Kaos requested softly as he walked over to the pool. He held his staff out over it and chanted softly. Slowly, a mist flowed over the forest, protecting it. Turning back to Seiryuu, Kaos nodded. "Hai, now we can."

 

Grinning almost ferally, Seiryuu nodded. He loved nothing more than to go exploring. Especially if one met up with some unsavory characters. He loved nothing better than a good battle. "Then let's be off!"

 

"Hai...." Kaos said softly, shaking his head as he smirked slightly. He could tell his friend was itching for a fight. 'Too bad he doesn't realize that the spell I cast extends to us,' he thought with a chuckle. Smirking, Seiryuu led the way into the forest from whence he came. The farther they got from this protected glade the better, he thought to himself. They needed some action, damnit!

 

And thus our story continues…

 

TBC

 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 6/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

Traveling through the dense forests of China, his domain, Seiryuu was lost in thought. The God of War was currently traveling through his domain on the advice of his best friend, Kaos. Truth be told, he was more than just ‘friends’ with the wise monk. But unlike his brother Suzaku, Seiryuu knew what his feelings meant. He also knew that, unlike his brother, his ‘love’ for Kaos was more of an infatuation. Kaos was a very attractive man and Seiryuu was one who was attracted to both sexes, not just one.

 

Thus were his thoughts as he entered the dark forest. It was old, one of the oldest on earth. ‘My brother is a fool.’ Seiryuu snorted to himself, thinking of all that had happened recently. Or recently for a God.

 

It had been fifty years since Suzaku’s ‘disappearance.’ The emotions that had assaulted Suzaku had been so intense that they had thrown the Phoenix God into confusion. Seiryuu snorted to himself. His brother, living in the southern tip of the world, had returned to the jungles of what would one day be known as South America. Even now, the Phoenix God was ruffling his feathers, hiding among the great temples of the ancient Nazcas, Mayans, and Aztecs. ‘Suzaku is a fool. He can’t even see Kaos’ true feelings and he’s the God of love!’ Seiryuu shook his head, sadness coming over him. No matter how much he fought with his brother, he loved Suzaku dearly. Loved Kaos as well. All he wanted was for them to be happy.

 

Preferably happy with each other. Despite his own feelings for his friend, Seiryuu knew that he was meant for that beautiful redhead he’d seen in that vision. Her face still haunted him and frustration in not being able to find her grew and grew. Her beauty was like a star in the heavens and he longed for her desperately. He’d tried to heed his friend’s advice and not go searching for her again. It was growing increasingly difficult, especially since Byakko and Genbu had both found their mates. But he did as Kaos had instructed. Instead of looking for her, he decided to go and explore his domain. This brought him to his current position.

 

Dressed in the armor of a samurai, his sword at his side, Seiryuu delved deeper into the nearby forest. The locals feared it, calling it cursed and evil. Seiryuu snorted at such talk, finding it vastly amusing. What could he possibly have to worry about? There was nothing on this earth that could harm a God.

 

He would learn those words to be false all too quickly. There was a very good reason why the local villagers avoided the forest. An evil creature, a demon, had taken up residence within, claiming it as its own territory. The creature was known as a Darmok.

 

The Darmok was a fierce creature, the sight of one eliciting fear in all who beheld it. The eldest of its kind grew to mammoth proportions. The current Darmok that resided within the forest was relatively young. Its height was equivalent to the height of a young sapling. As with all members of its species, it resembled nothing more than a huge shadow.

 

Sensing an intruder in its domain, the Darmok floated through the dense woods, tracking its prey. Unaware of any danger, Seiryuu walked almost as if he were taking a stroll. Overconfident, he believed nothing could hurt him.

 

He soon found out otherwise.

 

His only warning was the sound of a flock of birds escaping before the Darmok was upon him. A scream escaped him as the creature came crashing through the woods, the suddenness of its appearance frightening. The creature rammed into Seiryuu, sending the God of War colliding with a tree. A sickening crack sounded as his body hit the trunk of the tree, splintering it as he slid down to the ground.

 

Groaning in pain, he staggered to his feet, his sword now drawn. The two squared off, a black shadow of Seiryuu’s sword appearing in the Darmok’s hands. Giving a fierce battle cry, his blood boiling with the excitement of battle, Seiryuu lunged, a victorious smirk on his face as his blade bit deep into the creature’s shoulder. A howl of pain came from the Darmok, rage filling its molten eyes. Stunned, Seiryuu stared into the black depths of its eyes and for the first time in his life, he knew fear.

 

Sensing his foe’s fear and hesitation, the Darmok struck. Bringing its sword around in an arc, it attacked. At the last minute, Seiryuu countered, but it was too late. The black demon sword pierced his armor, biting deep into his chest. Seiryuu screamed, white hot fire filling the wound. Blindly, he raised his own sword and struck.

 

An unholy howl filled the forest as the Darmok screamed, its arm severed. Stumbling back, it raised its only arm and sent Seiryuu crashing into a stand of trees. His body impacted with a sickening thud. He screamed, the Darmok’s molten blood having eaten through his armor as he’d severed the creature’s arm from its body. As he lost consciousness from the pain, he never knew whether the creature survived or not.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Passing through the trees gaily, Arina dodged her ‘bodyguard.’ She’d escaped the confines of her village, heading for the ‘forbidden forest’. Sword in hand, she’d sought to do some practicing of her swordsmanship.

 

Alas, it was not to be. Her father, Chieftain of the Shang Dynasty, had sent his best warrior, T’ang, to bring his wayward daughter back home. Arina knew her father was grooming T’ang to take his place. Xuan had already promised T’ang the hand of his only child, Arina.

 

She snorted, anger filling her again. She was not some thing to be given away! But the traditions of her people were strict. Women were useless, seen only as breeding stock and slave labor. She’d vowed to herself to one day change that. But until then, she could have fun playing with T’ang’s mind. He was a typical man of their time, cold-hearted and bloodthirsty. Arina couldn’t imagine living with this man for long. One of them would surely die.

 

Darting behind a tree, she pouted as she came face to face with him. He took her arm, disapproval clearly written all over his face. “You are exhibiting childish behavior, Arina. Come home. Now.”

 

Growling, she pulled her arm free. “You are not my keeper, T’ang. Nor are you my husband.”

 

“Yet. Mark my words, Arina. This foolishness will end…”

 

“Yeah, whatever.” Arina had lost interest in the conversation almost immediately. Something didn’t feel right…

 

She raised her arm, pushing T’ang roughly against a tree. She did likewise, giving him an intense glare as he opened his mouth to protest. A dark shape came crashing through the trees, death and destruction following in its wake. Trees fell and foliage was evaporated as the molten lava that was its blood dripped from its severed arm.

 

T’ang’s eyes were wide as the creature flew past them. “God of my ancestors, what was that?!”

 

“A demon. These woods are forbidden for a reason,” Arina remarked absently, looking in the direction the demon had come from. What could have given the demon such an injury? Without thinking, she made her way through the path of destruction the Darmok had left behind. Too late did T’ang realize what she was up to. He reached out for her, her arm slipping easily out of his grasp as she dashed down the broken path. Cursing to himself, he followed after.

 

Traveling swiftly through the now dead forest, Arina stopped as she came to a clearing, her mouth opened in shock. Before her once had been a lush glade of trees. Now nothing was there but broken remnants of once proud trees. The ground was blackened, burned. Her eyes roving the landscape quickly, her eyes landed on a fallen figure not far away. Rushing forward, heedless of any danger, she knelt next to the fallen warrior.

 

Gently, she turned the tall warrior over, a gasp escaping her. He was so beautiful! Long blond, almost white hair fell down the warrior’s back as an ornate clasp held the long mane in a ponytail. He wore samurai battle armor, though most of it was charred and burned. There was a gaping hole in the center of his chest. Blood oozed out of the open wound, pooling on the snow covered ground. Pulling her cloak off, Arina wrapped it around the injured young God. Unaware of whom he was, she sought only to help.

 

“We should leave him.”

 

Arina looked up, intense anger in her gaze. Reaching out, she smacked T’ang across the face, fury in her eyes. “Don’t you *ever* say something like that to me again! He is a noble warrior and deserves our help, not a cold, lonely death!” Glaring balefully at her, T’ang snorted. She obviously knew nothing about the true way of a warrior. He turned, intending to leave. He stopped short, suddenly finding a sword at his throat. Swallowing, he gazed into Arina’s rage filled eyes. He slumped, nodding as he gave in. Smirking, Arina sheathed her sword once more, and then bundled the injured man up while T’ang went in search of two limbs to be used for a litter.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Children scurried around the encampment, alerting the adults to the two arrivals and the burden they carried. Xuan, the elder of the clan and Arina’s father, emerged from his hut. An intense look of disapproval marred his features as he approached his daughter. She stared back, her resolve firm. He sighed, nodding. Leading the way to a deserted hut, Xuan opened the door enough to allow Arina and T’ang inside with their burden.

 

Left alone once the men had placed her injured charge on a sleeping pallet, Arina started a fire, opening the hole in the roof to allow the smoke to exit. Gathering water, rags, and bandages, she returned to the fallen warrior. Working dexterously, she removed his garments, placing them in a pile nearby. Taking the water and a healing salve her people were known for, she began to tend to his wounds.

 

*~~**~~*

 

It was hours later when Seiryuu finally woke. Blinking blue eyes, he tried to focus as he looked around. He seemed to be in a hut. It was dark, the only light from the nearby fire. Focusing his eyes more, they widened as they beheld the vision before him.

 

It was her. The woman from the vision Kaos had given him. He stared, his pain forgotten as he gazed at her loveliness. Her long red hair was tied behind her in an intricate braid. White skin and red lips gave her an almost ethereal look. He started as he looked up, his eyes coming squarely upon hers. She smiled at him, earning a wide-eyed gaze from him.

 

“Well now. It’s good to see you awake finally.” Arina tied off a bandage with expert movements, her hand automatically going for the salve. His wounds were extensive and she was only half done.

 

“I-hai,” his voice came out whispered, raspy. He winced in pain, fire racing through his chest. He turned his head from her, fighting off tears. How could he face her? She knew of his failure. How could he possibly be worthy of her now?

 

It was as if she could read his mind as she spoke. “There’s nothing for you to be ashamed of, you know. I saw the demon afterwards. It was running as fast and as far away as it could go.”

 

“Iie. I failed. It still lives,” Seiryuu protested, gasping slightly in pain.

 

“Relax. You need to heal yet.” Arina pushed him back gently, softly. Her fingers absently ran through his blond hair as she spoke. “And yes, perhaps. Perhaps not. But it is a mark of your courage that you even went up against such a creature. I warrant, even the gods themselves would have a difficult time with such a beast.” Seiryuu couldn’t help but smile at her words. She grinned back at him, her fingers absently trailing over his face. She blinked, realizing what she was doing. Blushing, she lowered her hand quickly. “You haven’t told me your name.”

 

“Sei-” Seiryuu stopped, frowning. He didn’t want to frighten her after all. “Lung. Wang Lung.”

 

“Such a majestic, powerful name.” She grinned, causing him to blush slightly. “Since you’ve given me your name, it’s only fair I give you mine. I am Arina of Clan Shang.”

 

He nodded. He’d heard of the Shang. They were devious and cunning, bloodthirsty. They were quickly establishing themselves as the premiere rulers of China. He’d wanted to keep an eye on them for awhile now. ‘Guess this is the perfect opportunity.’ “Arigato for everything you’ve done for me. I know it must not be easy for your clan,” Seiryuu replied, blinking as she blushed and looked away.

 

“Gomen. My clan didn’t really want to help you at all. It was my decision.” Arina blushed a deep red, fidgeting.

 

“Well then, I am doubly honored.” Seiryuu clasped her hand in his weak one, earning a smile from her.

 

“Flatterer.” Arina reached out, brushing locks of his hair from his eyes. Taking out her salve and bandaging, she began to dress his wounds once more. Looking down, it was at that point that Seiryuu realized he was naked. A strange look came over his face and there was definitely a possibility of a nosebleed. Arina let out a soft laugh at his expression. “Who do you think has cared for you all this time?” He blinked, staring at her intently. She stared back, a blush staining her cheeks as she recalled her own words. Mumbling something about having chores, she darted out of the hut quickly. Seiryuu watched her go, a soft smile on his face. Lying back, he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Life seemed to have taken on a simple meaning for Seiryuu during his weeks of healing. Arina came to tend to him every day after her chores and duties, usually ending up sleeping there that night as they talked for hours. Gradually, the two became very dear friends. Eventually, both came to the realization that they were more than just friends. Seiryuu was determined to take her away from all of this. The majority of the time he was stuck in the hut, but when he did venture out, he did not like what he saw.

 

The Shang were preparing for war. Women and children, as well as the elderly, were being shuffled off into hiding. The warriors were donning armor, their weapons out and practicing drills. And in the midst of it all was T’ang. Xuan had all but bred the young man for this. In preparation, Xuan had agreed to bestow his armies to T’ang. T’ang had agreed to command, but at a cost.

 

He wanted Arina as his wife.

 

This alone made Seiryuu seethe inside. Such a fair flower given to such a creature! The Darmok had been a more humane creature than T’ang. He vowed then and there to take Arina away from this place. She deserved so much more. He intended to give it to her. He’d convince her to run away with him that night.

 

Entering the small hut, Arina smiled gaily at Seiryuu as she entered. Carrying a tray of food, she plopped down next to him. “It’s amazing how well you’ve healed!” He flushed, saying nothing as he munched on an egg roll. He still hadn’t told her who he really was. His silence didn’t bother her, as she was accustomed to his silences on certain subjects. Munching on a stick of lamb, she gazed into the fire. The silence turned comfortable, both eating silently as they just enjoyed each other’s company. “Oh!” Arina pouted, her hands having slipped on the cup of tea. The liquid fell down the front of her kimono, soaking it.

 

“Let me.” Seiryuu leaned forward, a rag in his hands. Arina gasped her green eyes wide as she looked up into Seiryuu’s blue eyes. He was so close…

 

Gazing into her emerald eyes, Seiryuu touched her cheek with his fingers. Her eyes closed and before he knew it, his lips were touching, tasting hers. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. Her lips were so soft and sweet, like nectar. After a long moment, he pulled back, his blue eyes wide with desire. He’d never wanted a woman as much as he wanted her. Panting slightly, Arina touched his face with the palm of her hand. He trembled slightly until his eyes closed and her lips were against his once more. The food forgotten, the night wore on as the two fell into each other’s arms. Each sought and received the greatest gift of all.

 

Love.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Morning sunlight filled the hut, waking the sleeping pair. Arina stretched against Seiryuu, her bare arms wrapped around his neck as she snuggled close to his warmth. Smiling absently, Seiryuu ran his fingers through her long red hair. She smiled, purring softly as her green eyes opened. He smiled back, his fingers brushing over her cheek.

 

“Hmmm, I do believe you are well.” Arina teased, grinning at the blush that graced his cheeks. “My, my. Such a blush, Lung.”

 

“Hai, it’s your influence, I think,” Seiryuu whispered in her ear. She sighed, snuggling closer.

 

“It’s strange. But as soon as I saw you, I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you,” Arina said softly, her green eyes bright with love. “Ai shiteru.”

 

Looking deep into her eyes, Seiryuu felt something inside him click. It was very similar to what Genbu and Byakko had felt with their beloveds. “Ai shiteru, Arina…”

 

Arina jumped in his arms, looking frightened as the door to the hut opened. At the entrance stood Xuan, T’ang just behind him. T’ang’s mouth was open, staring upon the pair in shock. Speechless, he stared at Arina and Seiryuu, trembling. Xuan had no such qualms. Rage filling him at his daughter’s betrayal, he strode forward, every movement of his body radiating his anger. Grabbing Arina by her hair, he yanked her away. “Bitch! Betrayer! This is how you serve your father?!”

 

“Let her go!” Seiryuu cried out, moving quickly towards Arina. Shaking himself out of his shock, T’ang smirked as he pulled out the sheath of his katana, slamming the handle into Seiryuu’s stomach. Arina cried out as Seiryuu crumbled to the floor, his body wracked with pain. Still not healed from his previous injuries, he was less than his normal self. Grunting in pain, Seiryuu curled up in a ball, panting for air.

 

Kneeling next to Seiryuu, T’ang grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head up. He sneered, a mad gleam in his eyes. “I knew you were going to be trouble from the moment I laid eyes on you, stranger. We should have left you in the woods to die as I wished.” Seiryuu’s eyes flashed at T’ang’s words. Seeing the fire in Seiryuu’s eyes, T’ang smirked as he kicked the God in the face, sending him sprawling.

 

“No!” Arina pulled out of her father’s grip, kneeling next to Seiryuu. She could barely see through her tears, but she wouldn’t let them hurt him. “Onegai, otousan! Onegai! Do what you want with me, but don’t hurt him!”

 

Growling, Xuan eyes flashed fire. How dare she?! “Guards!” The sound of running feet, then a handful of guards stood at the doorway.

 

“Take these two to the Courtyard! Summon the tribe!” Xuan all but screamed at them. Fearful of their lord, they followed his commands. There was only one use for the courtyard.

 

Execution.

 

*~~**~~*

 

The Courtyard was brimming with people, young and old alike. Nowhere in the Shang history had there been such an event. Not even the eldest among them could remember when one of the ruling clan was executed. There was talk amongst the people as to just why this was happening.

 

All speculation evaporated, however, when the guards arrived with their prisoners. Many bowed their heads to the young princess and her obvious lover. Many of the young women were already composing a sweet, romantic story out of what was happening. The crowd hushed as Xuan entered the Courtyard, followed by T’ang. A pile of stones sat on the ground not far away, the Shang form of execution.

 

“Otousan, onegai!” Arina held her hand out to her father, tears streaking down her face.

 

“Do not call me that! My daughter is dead! She is dead to the whole clan!” Xuan bellowed, fierce pride and anger clear on his features. “So say I, clan Chief of the Shang! Arina of Shang, daughter of my blood, is no more! All that is left is an empty husk, of which must be destroyed!”

 

Picking up a stone, he hurtled it with all his strength at the pair. Soon others came forward, following his example. Arina shielded Seiryuu’s body from the worst of it, her own body wracked with pain as each stone hit its mark.

 

A low rumble filled the air, an eerie growl of a large beast. Ironically, it seemed to be coming from Arina and not Seiryuu. In a flash of blue light, she was surrounded in blue fire. Her eyes flashed silver, glowing. Her hand raised into the air, her eyes staring straight ahead as if in a trance.

 

“I summon thee, Seiryuu-seikun, God of War! Come down from the heavens and protect thy Miko!” Arina’s voice was filled with power and determination.

 

Seiryuu bowed his head as blue fire engulfed him. A low, triumphant cry escaped him. He’d finally found the one. Fire reached over his body and with each touch, he was filled with power. His body elongated, his skin turning to scales. He opened his eyes to behold the people below him screaming in terror, but none dared move. The great dragon of the eastern sky had emerged. Seiryuu raised his head, blue flame filling the sky as he screamed in triumph and happiness. Even in his animal avatar form, Arina gazed up at him with adoration.

 

Turning his head from her reluctantly, Seiryuu snarled as he gazed at Xuan. A great bellow of blue flame escaped him, consuming the proud man’s own home. “Know this! The woman before you is my holy Miko and no harm shall come to her on pain of death! Any that question me shall find I am a most unforgiving God!” Terrified, the clan broke up, fleeing in terror. Seiryuu watched impassively, and then returned to his human avatar form.

 

Arina turned a soft smile on her face as she touched his cheek. “Suppose I can’t call you Lung anymore, ne?”

 

Seiryuu smiled, capturing her hand in his and pulling her into his arms. She sighed, nestling close to him. “You may call me anything you wish, dear heart.”

 

“Hmm, anata. I like that.” Arina pressed her lips to his, sealing their bond and love with the fiercest of kisses. Pulling back, she took his hand in hers.

 

He smiled at their joined hands. “Come home with me? I want to show you your home. I also, if you want to, would like to introduce you to my family.”

 

“I would like that very much.” Arina draped herself over him, purring contentedly. He grinned, kissing her neck. In a flash of blue light, they were gone.

 

Legend would tell later of the lone princess of a bloodthirsty tribe. The story detailed the girl’s loving heart and how she had tamed herself the most loyal and wildest of beasts.

 

A blue dragon of the heavens.

 

And our story continues….

 

TBC

 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 7/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

Young Kokuen and Byakuen, twin sons of the Byakko no Miko Keisha, sat playing in their home, laughing as they teased each other. They ran around the house, playing as little boys do. They giggled as they ran into their mother, playing around her legs as they giggled.

 

Outside of their house though, an angry mob gathered, led by a man who despised Byakko for 'taking' his family away in a storm the past spring.

 

Arihyoshi Keisha stood in the kitchen, fixing up dinner for her young sons. She smiled at their playfulness. She was the first of the Mikos, priestess of the western God, Byakko-seikun. And more than that, she was his wife and lover.

 

She had been nothing more than a village girl, from a small island north of the great island of Japan. She lived in a time of feudalism, where samurai and ninja ruled her world. A woman, even one who was the chosen priestess of one of the four great Gods, had little to no say in her life. Everything was chosen for her, right down to her clothing. At least until she was given to the God as his first priestess. She smiled, remembering that time. It had been glorious, but now she missed Byakko more than anything. If she didn't have her two angels, she didn't know what she'd do.

 

A frown creased her features as a commotion could be heard outside. "Byakuen, Kokuen. I want you two to stay here while I go to the garden, all right?"

 

"Hai, 'kaasan!" they both said and went running into the other room. Their giggles could be heard as they ran through the house, chasing each other, their tails flickering as they ran.

 

A sudden pounding on the door stopped their playfulness as they stood near the front door, wide eyed. "Keisha!? Open up this door! We want those freak children!" a man's deep voice shouted angrily as the pounding grew as well as the sounds of riot. Firelight flickered in the windows and the twins held each other in fear.

 

Keisha's heart pounded in her breast as she rushed over to where her sons were. She knelt next to them, taking them in her arms. "Quiet now little ones. We must leave." She had no intention of letting that mob near her babies. It was true that they were different, but it was a mark of their heritage as Byakko's children. They were too young to be able to control their shape-shifting abilities and she had hoped that Byakko would come back and teach them himself.

 

"'Kaasan, I'm scared..." Byakuen said in a small voice as he cuddled closer to their mother, shivering.

 

Kokuen bravely stepped forward. "I'll protect us, 'kaasan, otouto. I'll make otousan proud of us!" he declared, although he was shivering in fear as the shouting grew louder. Suddenly a rock crashed into the house, shattering a vase. Kokuen screamed in terror and ran back to his brother and mother, trembling.

 

"Hush sweets. Come with 'kaasan." Keisha wrapped her arm around her sons, pulling them closer to her. She edged away from the door and the main room, leading the twins with her. Heading for the back of the house, she hoped to escape through the garden and flee into the nearby forest.

 

"They aren't coming out!! Let's smoke them out!!" one voice shouted and was answered with cries of agreement. The firelight suddenly grew brighter as the roof and walls were set fire to.

 

Byakuen and Kokuen clung to their mother, sobbing in terror. "'Kaasan, why are they doing this?!" Byakuen cried out as they ran to the back, clutching each other and their mother in fear.

 

"Where's otousan!? Why isn't he here?!" Kokuen sobbed softly as he stumbled.

 

"Hush, Kokuen. You have to be strong for your otouto, ne?" Keisha smiled reassuringly at the two, even as her heart beat faster at the sight of the fire. Where was Byakko?! "Come children. Quietly. Don't make a sound." She led them to the back door that led into the garden. She poked her head out, looking around. Seeing no one, she quietly led the two of them out of the house. Nodding as they sniffled, the twins bravely quieted their tears and followed her silently, like the cats they were. They looked back at their home as the fire blazed up, casting ugly shadows on the ones that had caused it.

 

"They aren't coming out!!" one woman's voice screeched out as the blaze flared up.

 

"Look over there!! It's them!!" a man shouted as he pointed at the three fleeing figures.

 

"After them!! Kill them for Byakko's betrayal of his followers!! Kill the freaks!" The instigator of the riot shouted in evil glee and they all shouted and ran after the three.

 

"Run boys! Run into the forest! Don't stop for anything!" Keisha pushed them forward, her voice filled with urgency. Once in the forest, the two could hide and the others would never find them. She didn't care about her own life as long as they were safe. "RUN!"

 

"'Kaasan!!" the twins cried in terror as they stumbled forward. They looked back as they ran towards the forest, eyes wide as they reflected the approaching torches. They sobbed in terror as they heard the shouts and curses from the insane rabble. They screamed as fire arrows flew by them, hitting the ground and the trees around them.

 

Watching her boys run, Keisha took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, offering up a prayer to her beloved, she turned. Her eyes were now cold with anger. She stood tall, the hidden power of the Miko seemingly radiating off her in waves. She stared coldly at the mob, unafraid. So long as her children were safe, she felt no fear. "Stop! I command you as Byakko no Miko!!"

 

"'Kaasan!" Byakuen cried out, reaching for her as she stood in the path of the mob. Kokuen grabbed his hand and pulled, his face grim as they watched and ran.

 

The instigator, Jiroi Hasan, stopped in front of her, a look of pure rage on his face. "Byakko no Miko?! Where was Byakko when my family was taken from me?! You and your children shall pay for his abandonment of his people!" he snarled in rage.

 

"He hasn't given us any good crops!" shouted another.

 

"He's allowed children to die, yet his own are healthy! How can he be our protector if he allows this to happen!!" an enraged woman's voice screeched out.

 

"He wants a sacrifice, we'll give him one!!" Hasan snarled out as he raised his sword to strike.

 

"No, Hasan! It is you who will pay. You and the others for your lack of faith," Keisha replied coldly, her eyes never wavering. /Kokuen, Byakuen. Run as far as you can, away from here. Don't look back. Kokuen, you must take care of your brother. Keep him safe. We will be together again, someday. Be safe my lovelies,/ she sent her thoughts out to her two babies, knowing they would hear her. As Byakko no Miko, she had a special link to the children of her God.

 

A white light flowed around Keisha and she growled, a long pearl-white staff appearing in her hands. "You say it is Byakko-seikun's fault for your troubles, but I say it is your own! He does not have to coddle you! You give him your allegiance and love!" She stared hatefully at the group, her staff flying out to hit one of the villagers who got too close. "Your crops are not as bountiful because you ignored them, thinking Byakko would take care of it! Hasan, your children were taken from you because you were not diligent! How many times did I tell you to take them to a physician?! You ignored my warnings and they paid the price for your pride!" Her eyes narrowed, as the white light seemed to transform her into her summoning gown. "Know this. The moment you strike against me, you are striking against the God. Byakko-seikun will destroy you, every last one of you, this I swear. Leave now and escape your fate, or stay and die. It is your choice."

 

Her words seemed to pierce the angry cloud that fogged the crowd's mind, for they stopped and stepped back, fear in their eyes. They looked at each other, murmuring over her words.

 

But one was not so persuaded. Hasan snarled in rage, his eyes glinting with hatred and insanity caused by intense grief. "You lying bitch!! I will make you pay!!" he shouted in rage as the crowd gasped in horror, watching as he attacked.

 

The twins, who had stopped at their mother's words, watched in horror as Hasan stabbed Keisha in the chest. "'KAAAAAASAAAAAAN!!" they screamed in terror as they watched. They sobbed and held onto each other, not even seeing as Hasan turned glinting eyes towards them, an insane smile on his lips as he tugged his sword free and stalked over towards them.

 

He stood before them as they sobbed and whimpered and raised his sword. "So that Byakko knows my pain..." he said softly and brought his sword down as the twins screamed in terror.

 

Dark clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere. A powerful gust of wind blew through the trees, signaling the coming of a storm. Women screamed as lightening fell from the sky, obliterating a stand of trees nearby. Keisha's hand twitched as she lay in a pool of her own blood on the ground. She could feel her life slipping away. She coughed, blood spilling out of her mouth. With her last breath, she made her final wish.

 

"KAIJIN!"

 

White power gathered in the clouds, forming a single lightening bolt. It came down with such force a gust of wind from its passage uprooted a nearby tree. The bolt hit the upraised sword in Hasan's hands, sending the electrical current through his body. But Keisha never saw it as the last of her strength went into using her last wish. She stared up at the sky sightlessly in death.

 

The twins watched with wide eyes as Hasan was turned into a pile of ash, his screams of pain echoing through the forest as the light died down. They whimpered as they held onto each other, trembling and sobbing as they stared at their fallen mother. They failed to see the large tree that had been struck as well and was slowly falling to crush them.

 

A great boom sounded, followed by the high-pitched scream of some bird. The dark clouds parted and a fiery ball of flame descended from the heavens, sundering the tree before it could fall on the twins. Moments later, a huge phoenix descended from the sky, its cry all that could be heard in the valley. Red light pulsed around it and moments later, a man stood, great red wings spanning behind him. All of the rioters had fled after Hasan had been destroyed, leaving the twins alone. They stared up at the great man, tears streaking their faces as they whimpered, "Suzaku..."

 

"Ojisan..." The twins finished their sentence, then, faces crumpling as they sobbed, they ran to the God, clutching his robes as they sobbed in terror.

 

Suzaku knelt down next to the twins, putting his arms around them. "Easy now, little ones. You're safe now." He brushed their hair softly, soothing them as they sobbed. He looked around, sadness creasing his features at the sight of Keisha.

 

"'Kaasan...'Kaasan was hurt!" Byakuen sobbed out as he looked up at their uncle with tears streaming down his face.

 

"Onegai, ojisan, make her better? Onegai!?" Kokuen pleaded as he sniffled, tugging on Suzaku's robes slightly as they both looked up at him tearfully. “‘Tousan would want us to take care of her! He will come and want her to be happy!" he said, his eyes shining with hope.

 

Suzaku gazed down at the little ones, the only sign of his anxiety a quiver of his wings. He knew Byakko would not be coming. Taiitsukun had forbidden it. And even the gods did not defy the Creator. "Hush, Kokuen. Your mother is fine. She isn't hurt any longer. She is happy." That was true. He could feel Keisha's spirit ascending towards Heaven. He held out his arms to the boys. "Come little ones. We must go. This place is not safe for you now. We will go somewhere safe, where you and your brother can live safely."

 

The hope slowly died within the twins' eyes as they gazed at their uncle. "Otousan and okaasan aren't coming, are they?" Byakuen said quietly, his body quivering with sorrow.

 

Kokuen swallowed his tears as he took his brother's hand and then leaned into Suzaku's embrace. "We can't stay, otouto. 'Kaasan would want us to be safe..." he said softly. Byakuen whimpered softly as more tears rolled down his face and they snuggled against Suzaku in grief. "Otousan is not coming for us and okaasan is in heaven..." Kokuen said softly, his eyes sad and filled with betrayal, mirrored by his brother.

 

"Hai, I'm afraid not little ones. But you have me." Suzaku held the two brothers close, placing a soft kiss on their foreheads. "Your 'kaasan will always be with you, in here." He placed his hand over where their hearts would be. "And I know your 'tousan wishes he could be here for you. Now then. I will take you to my home, ne? And there you can eat, rest, and I will give you a little present." The twins nodded numbly, their child hearts broken at the loss of their mother and father. They snuggled close, no longer heeding the tears that rolled freely down their faces. They held tightly onto each other's hands, promising to always be together no matter what.

 

Closing his eyes, Suzaku pulled out his red wings, soaring into the air. Faster than light, the trio made their way through the air, farther north. Suzaku could already feel the stirrings of his brother's anger and grief and knew it would not be contained for long, not even by Taiitsukun. In the distance, the ocean could be seen, churning as if in anger. Great waves crashed against the shore, the sky turning an ominous black.

 

The twins gazed sadly back at their home...the home that had betrayed them. As it grew to a speck, Byakuen reached out and cried out one last time, "OTOUSAN!"

 

Heading north of the isle of Japan, Suzaku came to one of the smaller islands. Landing on the shore, he turned his head, watching as a combination cyclone and tsunami approached Japan. His brother was on the rampage and nothing was going to stand in his way. Turning away from the scene, he walked purposefully towards a small village. He knew of someone that could care for the children and who would do it gladly, he hoped. "Don't be afraid, little ones," Suzaku whispered to them as his body seemed to shimmer. He still had red hair, but the flamboyance of his attire was gone, as were the wings. He was now dressed like any mortal, as if he were merely traveling.

 

"Is this your home?" Kokuen asked softly as they looked around. They didn't mind the shape-shifting. They could do it to. They looked over as they heard the chimes of a staff and saw a monk standing at the doorway of a house in front of them.

 

"Who comes to my village?" a soft, yet gentle voice seemed to come from everywhere. People could be seen peering out innocently, curious to the visitors. The monk looked up and a soft smile was seen on his face. "Ah friend, do you come for a time?" he asked gently.

 

"Hai, for a bit, old friend." Suzaku smiled, bowing to the monk, which was quite a feat since he still had two children in his arms. "May we come in? I have something to discuss with you of great urgency." He sighed as a crack of thunder sounded all the way from the other island. The monk turned his head to the sound of the thunder and a frown was seen on his face as he saw the destruction. His staff chimed and a light blue shimmering was seen around the island, protecting them. He looked back at Suzaku and nodded, turning back into his hut.

 

Byakuen and Kokuen looked up at Suzaku fearfully. "Ojisan, are you leaving us?" Byakuen asked in a small voice, tears shimmering in his eyes.

 

“Hush now, little one. I will not let you be alone," Suzaku reassured the young one, though he made no mention that he would be the one to watch over them. He would, hell, he would bring them up to Heaven and leave them in the care of their father. But it was too dangerous for these small, half-mortal children. He followed the monk into the hut, the sounds of destruction from the other island disappearing.

 

Byakuen whimpered in fear, but Kokuen smiled and squeezed his brother's hand. "Ne, otouto, we still have each other. I promise, we'll always be together," he said softly. Byakuen nodded, a small smile on his lips through his tears.

 

The monk looked up and smiled at them. "Some tea, old friend? Young ones?"

 

"Hai, that would be wonderful old friend." Suzaku smiled, nodding in gratitude. He placed the twins on their feet, then knelt in front of them. Taking their small hands in his, he gave them a reassuring gaze. "Do not be afraid, little ones. I will always be with you. I will stay with you as long as I can, this I promise."

 

The twins sniffled as they gazed at the God. "Ojisan..." Byakuen sobbed softly and they both whimpered and hugged him tightly.

 

"Don't leave us, ojisan. Onegai..." Kokuen whimpered as they clutched at him.

 

"Now now, little ones. Suzaku is a kind God and when he makes a promise, he keeps it," the soft voice said and they looked over as the monk removed his kasa. He smiled at them, his pale blue eyes warm with gentleness and wisdom. "Come now, let us have tea and you can then take a nice nap. How does that sound?" They nodded shyly, snuggling closer to their uncle.

 

Placing a soft kiss to each boy’s forehead, Suzaku smiled gently at them. "Come little ones. Let us not be rude to Kaos, all right? Kaos-san, this is Kokuen and this is Byakuen. Now remember what I said before. After your nap, I'll give your presents to you, all right?"

 

The twins nodded solemnly then faced Kaos. Bowing deeply, they said in one voice, "A pleasure to meet you, Kaos-san. Arigato for allowing us into your home."

 

Kaos smiled at them warmly. "Such wonderful manners. Would you like some rice cakes and honey with your tea as well?" he asked gently as he gestured for them to come to the table. The twins nodded solemnly again as they climbed up into the seats.

 

"Very good boys. I'm very proud of you." Suzaku trailed behind them, giving his old friend a soft smile. He tilted his head to one side, listening. Kaos’ power may be able to deafen the outside world for the boys, but not for him. Byakko was going on a rampage. If they weren't careful, the ocean would swallow up Japan. Kaos served the twins and smiled as they ate properly, not hurrying, yet eating everything, and drinking what was given. They then obediently followed Kaos into another room and climbed into the bed, curling around each other as exhaustion claimed them.

 

Kaos came back out silently and sat down across from Suzaku. "I felt some disturbances and I can feel a great power of destruction threatening our neighbors. Tell me what has happened and why the sons of Byakko are here now," he said quietly as he served them both some more tea.

 

"A great many things, none of them good, I am afraid," Suzaku replied, bowing his head in thanks as he sipped his cup of tea. "Peasants from the nearby village where Byakko's Miko was living with the boys decided to riot. They blamed Byakko for their misfortunes, and ergo, Keisha." He sighed, wishing for the thousandth time he had not been too late. "They killed her, despite her curse of destruction she placed on them. And now Byakko is exacting his revenge and fulfilling her curse."

 

"I sense that Taiitsukun is to blame as well for this?" Kaos asked softly, not accusatory or curious. Just a statement of fact. He sighed softly. "I feel sorrow for both the children and Byakko. To lose Keisha was indeed a blow of enormity. But, I sense there is something else. Tell me why you are here with the children of Byakko and not taking them to their father," he said softly as he poured more tea into his friend's cup.

 

"Hai, you are right of course. Taiitsukun is to blame, though she will not admit it." Suzaku leaned back, closing his eyes. "Taiitsukun has forbidden Byakko any interaction with them. That is why he did not come to save Keisha when she was murdered." Suzaku rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "If Byakko doesn't destroy Japan in his rage, I will be surprised. And Taiitsukun will not stand for it, no matter what happens. Neither will back down. Only grief can come of this and the boys need someplace safe."

 

"Why don't you arrange for Byakko to take his children? It is cruel to separate them. Even I could see their longing for their father," Kaos said with a frown, then got up and began massaging Suzaku's shoulders. "And how did you save them? It is Byakko's land. How did you get there?" he asked quietly.

 

Sighing, Suzaku closed his eyes at the massaging. "I would, but I fear the repercussions if they return to their father. They are half mortal, after all. The realms of the Gods can be dangerous for such as they. As to how I saved them..." He smiled sadly. "Their love called out to me. No boundaries can stop us when someone calls out to us. Besides, Byakko asked me to retrieve them. I could not say no."

 

"You and your love..." Kaos said fondly as he ran his fingers along Suzaku's scalp slowly, massaging away the tension and pain he felt there. "I suppose you want me to raise them," he stated.

 

Suzaku chuckled, shrugging. "What can I say? I am the God of love, after all." He closed his eyes again, sighing softly as the pain and tension began to recede. He finally opened his eyes, turning to stare at Kaos. "I would not ask it if I knew of another way. They have to be protected. And I can think of no one else more suited to the task."

 

Sighing softly, Kaos stepped away and went to the fire. "You ask much. Their destinies will soon split in two: one for good and one for darkness. And, they also have to get over their grief. It will not be easy..." he said softly as he gazed into the flames. "And you know that if I take them in, I will train them as protectors of this realm."

 

"Hai, I know. But I have seen their fates and this is their destiny, to protect this world and guard the God-keys." Suzaku watched his friend closely, his eyes never leaving him as he went to the fire. "Kaos, they have nowhere else to go. I cannot take them home with me. For, in truth..." He sighed, looking out the window. "We will not be here for much longer."

 

"Hai, I know," Kaos replied, his eyes sad. "The fires told me..." He clenched his hand briefly before sighing and letting it go. He looked up at the God, his eyes tender. "I will take them in, if only to help you and Byakko. Will you tell him?" he asked softly.

 

"Hai, I will. Arigato, my friend. If anyone would help us, I knew it would be you." Suzaku smiled softly, though there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. He turned his head away for a moment, momentarily seeing the hardship and pain his friend would go through in the future. "I will miss you, my friend."

 

"And I you, my friend. You were never a God with me. Always my friend," Kaos replied softly as he reached forward and took Suzaku's hand. He squeezed it gently and smiled softly, albeit sadly. "We were young once. All we did...all we saw...everything. I treasure it," he added, his blue eyes intent on Suzaku.

 

Suzaku smiled back, squeezing the hand in his own. "Hai, as do I. You were the first person I met that treated me as myself. Arigato for that and for everything you've given me. I wish there was another way out of this, but I fear there is not. For any of us."

 

"Hai, the future is always in motion, but it is also set on a path. We must journey until the end," Kaos stated quietly before looking down, tears in his eyes. They had always shared a special friendship and a deep love. And now, it was at an end....

 

"Hai, as ever has been the case with us." Suzaku smiled, reaching out to brush away the almost tears. "Be at peace, my friend. I know we will see each other again. And like I said to the little ones, I am not leaving quite yet."

 

"That is good, for they will be asleep for a while. I purposely put in lavender oil in the tea. They will sleep until their spirits decide to wake them," Kaos responded as he smiled slightly up at his friend. He cocked his head as if listening and sighed softly. "I wish I could do the same for Byakko..."

 

"I know. As do I." Suzaku sighed, looking out the window. The storm had passed, leaving Japan in very bad shape. It had nearly been destroyed in the combination, cyclone, tsunami, and earthquake. "Genbu will see to him, though until I can return. Byakko always did look up to him, after all."

 

"Being the eldest, it isn't surprising," Kaos said with a grin before he moved over to the table. He began to clear off the dishes and leftover tea, smiling slightly as he went over to the basin so he could clean them. He took off his main tunic, leaving him in his wraps and a white shift.

 

"Hai, hai, and Byakko the youngest." Suzaku grinned back, coming over to help. As he was passed the dishes, he ran his hand over them and they dried instantly. His eye twitched as he saw a flash of blue lightening outside. "Show off."

 

Chuckling softly, Kaos looked at his friend through some of his hair, pale blue eyes glinting with amusement. "Still fighting with Seiryuu?" he asked lightly as he passed over a cup.

 

"What do you think?!" Suzaku glared out the window, his eyes narrowed. A red bolt of lightening appeared, hitting the blue. An indignant cry came from the blue as it flew off. "Asshole. He never learns."

 

Chuckling, Kaos shook his head. "Did you ever think he may have wanted to check up on his nephews? They are his as well, no da," he commented lightly with a reproving smirk on his lips.

 

"So? He can later when Taiitsukun isn't on our cases. He's supposed to be guarding this island from her prying eyes. He's just doing it to irritate me." Suzaku gave the departing figure of his brother another scowl, then smiled innocently at Kaos.

 

"He's wasting his time, no da. My power has always protected this land from her eyes. We guard the Jewel of Life. No one is to know of it," Kaos said softly before swatting Suzaku on the butt. "You're just being a brat," he stated with a playful grin.

 

"Yeah? And your point is?" Suzaku smirked, giving Kaos a challenging look. "You didn't really expect centuries of fighting between us to just disappear, did you?! Besides which, it’s fun. I like seeing his calm exterior break under my expert jabs."

 

Sighing as he looked heavenward, Kaos said, "Why me? Why do I have to put up with the immature ones..."

 

"I'm not immature. I'm cute." Suzaku grinned cheekily, sticking his tongue out. "See? Don't I look cute?"

 

Sighing as he stared at Suzaku, Kaos just shook his head as he walked out to his gardens behind the house. He was within earshot of the house in case the twins awoke. He wanted to be there to reassure them when they did. Smiling in amusement, Suzaku padded quietly to the room the twins were sleeping in. He watched them sleep for a few moments, reassured. Walking outside, he sat on the ground in a lotus position, staring up at the stars.

 

"Do you see the ones who will be born to you in the stars?" Kaos asked softly as he sat down next to his friend, assuming a lotus position as well.

 

"Hai. They don't burn as brightly now as they will in the future," Suzaku replied, raising a hand to indicate the seven groups of stars to the south.

 

Bringing a hand up, Kaos traced each of the constellations, then smiled softly. "I see. Look...see what the stars reveal," he said softly. As he traced each constellation, a cluster of stars near each one glowed slightly brighter. "Shin...Gi...Jin...Rei...Chi..." he added softly.

 

Suzaku smiled, nodding. "Hai, I see. I knew they would be the ones. They will be the God-keys that save us all. As will the others." His eyes fell on his brother Seiryuu's star warrior constellations and the answering ones near them.

 

"I see much pain and hardship for all of them. I hope that they are strong enough to be able to do it," Kaos said sadly, his eyes filling with tears. He saw the death and pain, the sorrow and agony, which would come for the youth that would take up their heavy burden.

 

Suzaku nodded. "Hai, but that is in life. I see much happiness, love, and loyalty as well. They will persevere. I have no doubt of that. It may take them awhile, but they will do it. Have faith, my friend. All will be well in time."

 

Smiling sadly as he looked away, Kaos said softly, "I see only darkness, but that may be my fate." He felt his heart grow heavy, knowing that if he died, then he would indeed never see his friend again, for their two worlds would never bind.

 

Reaching out, Suzaku took Kaos' hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "If it is, my friend, then we will see one another again. No matter the world in which they live, all things are joined once in Heaven." Nodding silently as he gazed down at the ground, Kaos stifled a remorseful sigh and brought his hand up, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off his tears. He felt an overwhelming sadness and loss welling inside of him at the thought that someone he loved so dearly would soon no longer be able to come anymore. But he wouldn't let it show. Taking his friend's hand in his, Suzaku smiled warmly at him. "It won't be so bad, my friend. We still have dreams after all. And as I said, I'm not gone yet." He squeezed the hand in his again, feeling Kaos’ sadness.

 

"Hai, I know..." Kaos whispered softly, not moving as he stared down at the ground. He closed his eyes slowly as tears rolled down his face. He wished fate were kinder...

 

"But it's hard anyway." Suzaku put his arm around his friend’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. "It's all right, Kaos. We all have to cry sometime."

 

"Do Gods cry, I wonder..." Kaos said softly as he leaned into his friend, tears falling unheeded down his face. He nuzzled his face into the God's chest, sighing softly as he cried in his own way.

 

"Hai. I do every night at the pain and horror I see on earth. And at the thought of leaving," Suzaku whispered, hugging his friend tight as he let him cry.

 

Smiling slightly, Kaos held onto his friend just as tightly. "Why must fate be so cruel..." he whispered thickly.

 

"I don't know. She is a cruel mistress, one that not even we Gods can escape." Suzaku sighed, rubbing Kaos' back soothingly.

 

"Hai, I know," Kaos said softly, then leaned back and smiled slightly at his friend. "Arigato my friend..." he said quietly, but regret threaded into his voice.

 

"Irasshai." Suzaku smiled back then frowned slightly. "All right, what is it? What's bothering you?"

 

"What hasn't happened?" Kaos tossed back with a slight chuckle. He pat his friend's hands before scooting away a polite distance, placing up the familiar wall of friends as he said, "In light of everything I should think that is a rather redundant question." He kept his gaze down though, avoiding his friend's eyes lest he lose control once more and cross a boundary that neither wished to nor could cross.

 

"Hai, I know." Suzaku moved back as well, his gaze on the ground. He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chin as he gazed up into the sky again. It was ironic. He helped others to find their true loves. Hell, he'd even helped his brothers, but he was forbidden to have his own. He knew he'd cry himself to sleep once again, as he did every night. What was worse was he wouldn't be there, though he knew what was coming...

 

Kaos cursed the solitary life he had chosen. He longed to be with Suzaku, giving him everything instead of just his friendship. But it wasn't meant to be, as fate had made sure of. He looked up at the stars as well, tears rolling down his face once more as he winged another prayer to the heavens that he could be with Suzaku as they both somehow knew the other wanted.

 

Sighing, Suzaku stared out at nothing, biting on his lower lip. He could see all the pain headed his friend's way. He wished there were something he could do to stop it. If only...if only he'd found his Miko, like the others had. The others were stronger, much more so than he. That was why Byakko was able to defy Taiitsukun. He couldn't, which was another reason he couldn't care for the boys. So many what ifs...

 

Kaos glanced over at Suzaku's sigh, his eyes sad. He stiffened though as he heard some soft footsteps in the house. He smiled slightly as he wiped his face. "The young ones rejoin the waking realm swiftly. They have strong spirits," he declared as he stood up. He was clothed in his monk's garb suddenly, his staff chiming lightly within his hand as he faced his hut. Two little boys stood in the doorway, watching them warily and with much sadness.

 

Turning his head, Suzaku smiled softly at the two boys. "Well well. The sleepers are awake!" He stood, smiling softly at them as he knelt on his knees. He held his hand out to the two boys, his eyes kind and reassuring. "Did you want to come and sit out here with Kaos-san and me?"

 

Nodding solemnly, the twins came out holding hands, looking up at them both with wide cat eyes. Kaos smiled at them gently and placed his staff aside and held a hand out to them as well. They sniffled and ran to both men, hugging them tightly as they shivered.

 

Pulling Kokuen up into his lap, Suzaku brushed the black hair from the young boy's face. "Cold ne?" He blinked and a fire began to burn near them, warming the four of them. He placed a soft kiss to the little boy's forehead, sighing. He'd love nothing more than to stay there and help Kaos raise these little ones.

 

He blinked, restraining the growl that seemed to want to come up as he saw a light blond, almost white haired man approach. He was dressed in similar garb as Suzaku, but had his long hair tied in a ponytail down his back. He had a cocky, almost irritating smirk on his face.

 

Kaos looked up as he heard the rustlings of someone's approach as he held Byakuen to him soothingly. He frowned slightly as he said softly, "Seiryuu, you come unexpectedly."

 

And so…our story will continue…

 

TBC

 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 8/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

Pulling Kokuen up into his lap, Suzaku brushed the black hair from the young boy's face. "Cold ne?" He blinked and a fire began to burn near them, warming the four of them. He placed a soft kiss to the little boy's forehead, sighing. He'd love nothing more than to stay there and help Kaos raise these little ones.

 

He blinked, restraining the growl that seemed to want to come up as he saw a light blond, almost white haired man approach. He was dressed in similar garb as Suzaku, but had his long hair tied in a ponytail down his back. He had a cocky, almost irritating smirk on his face.

 

Kaos looked up as he heard the rustlings of someone's approach as he held Byakuen to him soothingly. He frowned slightly as he said softly, "Seiryuu, you come unexpectedly."

 

The twins looked up, their faces streaked with tears as they gazed at the newcomer. "Seiryuu-ojisan?" Kokuen asked in a small voice, his eyes lighting up. They rarely got to see Seiryuu...

 

"Hai, little ones! I've come to save you from the eternal boredom that is Suzaku." Seiryuu grinned, winking at them as he came over to sit between the two older men. Suzaku growled at him, but Seiryuu ignored him. "It is good to see you again, Kaos. Not letting him bore you to tears are you?"

 

The twins smiled uncertainly as they watched their other uncle. Kaos smirked as he gazed at his friend. "No, he hasn't bored me at all. He never does," he replied with a grin. He and Seiryuu had an interesting relationship. After Seiryuu had found out about Suzaku's new 'friend', he had done all in his power to 'take' Kaos from Suzaku. He'd backed off when he had found out that they weren't lovers, but had grown to be friends with Kaos easily.

 

"Ah, that is good. One can never be too careful around Fire Top." Seiryuu smirked while dodging the swipe Suzaku made at him. He cackled, easily transferring Kokuen to his lap. He tickled the young boy as he grinned impishly.

 

Kokuen giggled as he wiggled, trying to get away from the tickling fingers. "Stooop!" he cried as he giggled. Byakuen watched them with a smile, his tears drying. Kaos just smirked and winked at his friend, smiling soothingly.

 

Grinning, Seiryuu winked at Kaos and his brother as he tickled Kokuen more. "Why should I? Whatcha gonna give me if I do?" Suzaku shook his head, a grin spreading over his face. He winked back at his friend, stretching.

 

Kokuen giggled even more as he wiggled desperately. "Onegaaaaaai!" he squealed, laughing hysterically. Suddenly, he transformed into a small black tiger cub and leapt off, coming to sit in Kaos' lap before transforming back and snuggling his brother, grinning widely at the God.

 

Seiryuu grinned, sticking his tongue out at the little boy. "Chicken." Shaking his head, Suzaku couldn't help but grin. His brother was pretty good with kids. Now if only he wasn't such an unmitigated asshole all the time...

 

"Are not! You cheated! I can't tickle a God!" Kokuen said as he pouted. Byakuen purred soothingly, wrapping his arms tightly around his brother, soothing him with loving nuzzles.

 

Kaos smiled down at his lapful of twin. He looked over at the Gods. "Did you know they are changelings?" he asked quietly as the twins cuddled.

 

"Aaaw...who made up that rule?!" Seiryuu grinned as he reached out to ruffle their hair. He then sighed, looking to his brother, who nodded.

 

"Hai, vaguely. It is not surprising, as all of us can change into another avatar form." Suzaku watched the twins thoughtfully as he spoke.

 

The twins giggled as they looked at Seiryuu. They grew solemn as the adults grew solemn and Kokuen shrank closer to Byakuen. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked fearfully.

 

"No, little one. You did nothing wrong. You just surprised us with your power," Kaos said soothingly as he stroked their hair tenderly.

 

Byakuen looked up at Kaos. "Papa can do that, ne? That's what 'kaasan...said..." His eyes grew sad and they snuggled again, grief and longing on their faces.

 

"Hai, little one. Not only your 'tousan, but us too." Suzaku smiled reassuringly at them.

 

"Hai! I'll show you some tricks. It'll be fun." Seiryuu reached out to brush the twins’ hair from their faces. He then looked at his brother with a grin. "Would you boys like to see?" Nodding with wide eyes, the twins slid off of Kaos' lap and stood in front of the two Gods, clutching each other's hands.

 

Suzaku winked at the boys then rolled his eyes at Seiryuu. "Show off."

 

"Yeah yeah..." Seiryuu smirked. "You're just jealous cuz I'm a much cooler beast than you are."

 

"HA!" Suzaku winked at the boys as he stood. "Let's show them then, Dragon Breath!"

 

"You're on, Fire Hair!" Seiryuu waved his brother back as he stood. Winking at the twins again, a blue light flowed around him slowly. He seemed to be on fire, as the blue power surrounded him. His human form began to dissolve, elongating into a huge, blue dragon.

 

Eyes widening even more as they watched, the twins gasped, then giggled in delight. Kokuen turned to his brother. "See!? I told you we weren't the only ones!" he said with a laugh and Byakuen giggled, nodding excitedly.

 

Kaos shook his head as he said, "Try to rein in the showing off so my people don't start wondering, ne?" He poked at some of his plants idly.

 

"Why? If they do I could always use a nice midnight snack," Seiryuu retorted as he sat back on the ground. He snorted and a plume of blue fire escaped his nostril.

 

Suzaku rolled his eyes heavenward. "And you wonder why we fight all the time." He then winked at the twins as a red light surrounded him. His wings reappeared, smaller however. In a flash, he was sitting on the ground, preening himself as his phoenix form swished its tail, sending fiery sparks at Seiryuu.

 

Giggling in delight, the twins ran forward, though they stayed back a bit, eyes wide in awe. "So pretty!" Byakuen purred softly as they stared.

 

Kokuen fidgeted. "Is papa able to do this? What does he become?" he asked timidly, chewing on his lip.

 

Reaching over, Suzaku nibbled on Byakuen's fingers as he chittered. Seiryuu nodded, pointing up to the sky. "Your otousan becomes the great white tiger, Byakko. Look in the sky and you can see his constellation, Kokuen."

 

Kokuen and Byakuen looked up, tears in their eyes as they looked for the constellation of their father. "Will he come and get us soon?" Byakuen asked softly as they looked at the stars longingly.

 

Suzaku sighed, changing back into his human form. He smiled sadly at the little ones. "I'm afraid not, little one. You see, your father did something very bad out of grief for your okaasan and now he has to go away."

 

"As do we. But not just yet," Seiryuu replied as he too changed back into his human form. Whimpering softly as they looked up at the gods, the twins hugged each other tightly. They sniffled as they tried not to start crying again, but this new revelation hit them hard. They had no family...

 

"Now little ones. You will not be alone. Kaos is your family also." Suzaku reached out, coaxing the two to his lap. He pressed a soft kiss to their foreheads as he smiled at them. "You will always have us. Now then, didn't I tell you I was going to give you a present?" Nodding as they sniffled, the twins gazed up at their uncle in wonder. Kaos smiled softly as he watched them. He loved watching his friend with children...

 

Wrapping his arms around the twins gently, Suzaku smiled softly at them. "I noticed you two liked my wings when we came here. Would you like some too?"

 

Eyes widening in small faces, the twins stared at their uncle in shock. "Honto ni?" Byakuen asked excitedly as he sat up.

 

"We can have wings!? Like you!?" Kokuen squeaked out as he wiggled in excitement.

 

Giggling, Suzaku nodded. "Hai, though they may be a little bit different. So do you want them?"

 

"HAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!" the twins chimed out as they practically bounced. Kaos grinned as he saw a little black striped tail and a little white striped tail twitching with excitement from the twins.

 

Grinning, Suzaku nodded. "All right then. This may tickle a little." He rubbed his finger along their backs, a tendril of power escaping. It was quite easy, really. Their inborn power would shape the wings, making them their own. All he had to do was giving it a suggestion. He watched in approval as the wings took shape, glowing a gentle white.

 

The twins giggled as they wiggled. The wings grew, iridescent in the light as they spread. The two young boys gasped in delight as they saw the other's wings and moved them slowly, getting used to them quickly. They giggled in delight as they ran after each other, chasing the other as they flapped their wings and flew tiny distances. Kaos smiled softly as he saw their joy. He looked at Suzaku, his face filled with tenderness as he nodded in approval. Smiling back at his friend, Suzaku sighed as he watched the twins play. He envied Byakko. Despite the tragedy, his brother had everything he'd ever wanted. He looked down, staring at the ground to hide his tears. He was supposed to be the God of love and he didn't have anything. Not even the one he wanted.

 

The twins giggled as they took turns flying around Seiryuu and Suzaku, then sat gracefully on Kaos' lap again. He smiled at them and pet them in approval as he bit down the sorrow he felt inside his soul. Perhaps raising these children would help ease his soul's heartache.

 

Seiryuu looked at his brother in concern, frowning. He smiled slightly, watching the twins play. He watched Kaos with the small children, his brow furrowed. Unlike the rest of them, Suzaku had never taken on a Miko. That decision had made Suzaku weaker than his brothers, of which Seiryuu had always teased his brother about. He wrinkled his nose, remembering the time he'd tried to 'take' Kaos away from his brother. The anger and jealousy had been evident. Could it be...

 

He shook his head, watching the stars sadly.

 

Kaos smiled softly as the twins snuggled in and fell asleep. "Looks like I have found a way to wear them out: get them to play wing tag," he commented with a chuckle, though his smile was still sad. He stood up, carrying them carefully and took them back into the hut and putting them to bed.

 

"Hai," Seiryuu replied absently, watching Kaos return to the hut. He turned, watching Suzaku carefully.

 

"It isn't fair, Seiryuu. It just isn't." Suzaku stood abruptly, turning and walking into the forest. He had to clear his head or he'd go insane with grief. Seiryuu sighed, getting up as well. Whether Suzaku was talking about himself or the twins, he didn't know. He followed Kaos into the house, watching the twins carefully.

 

Kaos smiled as he looked up then became concerned. "Daijoubu, Seiryuu my friend?" he asked softly as he stepped out of the room, indicating they should let the children sleep.

 

"Hai, I am. But are you?" Seiryuu arched an eyebrow at Kaos as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. He watched his friend closely, seeing all too clearly the signs of sorrow.

 

"I am better than some, worse than others. It would depend on what you look into and mean by the question," Kaos said, a natural evasive monk practice. He went over and took out some tea leaves and made up some tea.

 

"Oh I think you know." Seiryuu wasn't put off by the evasiveness. "But I was referring to you and my brother. Tell me Kaos, when are you two going to stop pretending you're 'just friends' and get on with it?"

 

Kaos put the teapot down, his hands trembling as he gazed at it unseeingly. "Never. For fate has decided that it isn't meant to be. No matter what we wish. You forget, my friend, that in a few days’ time, you and your brothers will vanish from this realm," he said quietly, bleakly.

 

"True. But what is to stop you during those few days? Treasure the days that you do have, Kaos. Don't throw them away." Seiryuu watched his friend's hands tremble, his suspicions confirmed. "If you don't, you will come to regret it the rest of your life, my friend."

 

"Because we can't!" Kaos hissed out both in anger and helplessness. He glared at Seiryuu, tears within his eyes. "I already regret not being able to even tell him my feelings and not giving him what he wants most, family, children, pure love. I am a man. I can not give those to him. I long to give him pure love, but we can not," he stated softly, his voice trembling ever so slightly with emotion before he looked away. "I don't expect you to understand..."

 

"I think I understand more than you know, Kaos." Seiryuu sighed, going over to put his arm around his friend's shoulders. "I have just one question for you. What makes you think 'pure love' has to be between a man and a woman?" He tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. "Are you doing this because you think he should 'save himself' for his Miko?"

 

Sighing softly, Kaos said, "No, I am doing this because Taiitsukun ordered it." He laughed bitterly as tears rolled down his face. "She saw our love and contacted me, forbidding it and telling me to make sure it stayed as 'friends'. She wanted him to take a female as his Miko and now that may be impossible because you will have to go to another realm." His head fell to his chest as his shoulders shook with pent up sobs of heartbroken sorrow.

 

Seiryuu ground his teeth, his eyes closing. "She continues to meddle even now." Opening them, he gazed at Kaos sadly. "And you will continue to follow her command is that it? After all that has happened because of her already? Byakko is without a mate. He will never see his children again and they are orphans." His hand clenched and he growled. "Oh hai, he can have another Miko. I am quite sure we will all have more, through the centuries. But her meddling has doomed him to be weak. He'll never be as strong as we are. Never."

 

Kaos sighed softly, weary with emotions. "Hai, one can not go against the creator. She almost acted..." He laughed bitterly. "Offended that I would think to love a God, much less Suzaku."

 

"Taiitsukun is blinded to what she views as the correct path. It isn't always that way, however." Seiryuu sighed, then narrowed his eyes. He watched Kaos closely as he spoke. "There is nothing wrong for our chosen ones to love us. And vice versa."

 

"Why do you care, Seiryuu?" Kaos asked softly, his voice soft with sorrow. "It doesn't matter anymore."

 

"You are my friend. Suzaku is my brother. I may fight with him, but I do still care and love him," Seiryuu replied, sighing in sadness. "It pains me to hear you say that. What's worse though is watching you two give up."

 

"You pick your battles," Kaos replied softly before turning and leaving the hut silently, heading for the solitude of the gardens to weep alone.

 

"And you've chosen the wrong one to back away from my friend," Seiryuu replied sadly, watching him leave. Not for the first time did he curse Taiitsukun's meddling. If not for her, Keisha would be alive. Byakko would be with his wife and children. And Suzaku, the God of love, would not be heartbroken.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kaos walked out into the gardens, tears streaming down his face. His clothes changed, leaving him in nothing but a silk robe that had been a gift to him from Suzaku. He went to his favorite mirror pool and looked down into it, remembering when he had first met Suzaku all those years ago when he had still been young and incredibly handsome, his hair a gleaming black instead of the silver it was now. He remembered with a smile as Suzaku had approached him there, asking for guidance. Little had Kaos known that he was speaking with the God of love.

 

'God of love who isn't allowed to love...' he thought bitterly to himself, tears rolling down his face and into the mirror pool.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Sitting up in a tree, Suzaku pulled his legs up to his chin, staring up at the stars. The heavens had always been his home, or so he thought. Until that one fateful day he had come to this place, seeking...something. He knew not what, even then. All he knew was this place drew him. So he came. That was when he first saw Kaos. He'd been incredibly handsome then, tall and black hair flowing down his back.

 

Even now, Kaos was still beautiful to him, silver hair instead of black. He sighed, staring at the stars once more. It seemed strange to him. His brothers, the three who had always been so leery of love, had found it. Yet he, who was supposed to be the one who helped those in love, couldn't even help himself and the one he cherished above all others.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Kaos brought a hand to his face, sobbing softly as he remembered all the days they spent together, just being together. After a time, Kaos had guessed Suzaku's true identity, but by then it had been too late. He had fallen deeply in love with the God and that was when Taiitsukun had contacted him and told him to stay in his place.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Suzaku knew that Taiitsukun was disappointed in him. After all, according to her, he'd failed to find his Miko, his priestess. All the others had, and their powers and identities flourished. Whereas his stayed stationary, almost stagnant if you will. He couldn't help it. He didn't want anyone else.

 

All he could ever think of was Kaos. He'd lost count of the times when he'd just watch his friend in his day to day life. It all fascinated him, made him want to be a part of it. But that dream seemed to be at end now.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Heedless of the tears, Kaos looked down into the mirror pool and reached in. He found the small chest he had down there and pulled it out. Smiling through his tears, he opened it and gazed upon the gift he would never be able to give to Suzaku now: A gold filigree necklace that was studded with rubies and diamonds and in the shape of a phoenix, his love's avatar form. He held the chest to his breast tightly as he shook with the silent sobs that would stay hidden until the end. He gazed up at the stars, once more taking in the constellation of his love and sending another prayer that they could be together.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Looking up at the sky, Suzaku stared at his constellation. He reached out, seemingly touching the stars. He heard a prayer to his constellation, a prayer for love. He'd always tried to fulfill those prayers. Standing on the limb, he placed his hand on the trunk of the tree. His eyes closed, he seemed to shimmer in a red aura for a moment. Eyes popping open, he gasped. He'd known but to hear the prayer was...beautiful.

 

Shaking his head, he jumped down from the tree. Walking purposefully to the gardens, Suzaku stared at his friend as he sat near the mirror pool, a chest clutched in his hand. He waited for his presence to be noticed.

 

Kaos gazed up at the stars, tears streaking his face. He closed his eyes as he sobbed softly and clutched the gift against his chest tighter. "Suzaku, do you come now for solace as you did all those centuries ago?" he asked softly, not turning to look at his heart's desire.

 

"No. I come to fulfill a heartfelt prayer," Suzaku whispered, walking over slowly. He knelt in front of Kaos, a finger slowly stirring the waters of the pool. "Tell me, Kaos, why haven't we allowed ourselves to feel what's in our hearts?"

 

Kaos slowly opened his eyes, gazing at Suzaku with shimmering eyes. "Perhaps because we follow orders or deny ourselves to serve others better," he whispered softly as he unconsciously closed the chest, hiding his gift.

 

"Ah, orders. But what kind of orders are they if they keep us from becoming the souls we should be?" Suzaku replied softly. "If they keep us locked up, never reaching our full potential? My Mahoutsukai..."

 

Kaos closed his eyes painfully, taking a shuddering breath. "You speak wisely, my old friend, but all life is both chaos and order. We must always keep one inline with the other, balanced. And in order to avoid chaos, orders must be followed," he said softly, another tear rolling down his face.

 

"But not all orders, my friend." Suzaku smiled, holding out his hand. In the center was the rarest of gems, a firejewel. "You see, there is a problem with following Taiitsukun's orders. She wants me to find my Miko, my priestess, my sorceress. But I can't, Kaos. I can't. It is impossible because I've found her already, only she is a he."

 

Opening his eyes at these words, Kaos gazed at his friend with shimmering eyes again, hope a tiny glimmer in their pale depths. He looked down and his eyes widened as he saw the rare gem. "Suzaku..." he whispered softly in shock.

 

Suzaku smiled, holding the gem out to Kaos. He gently placed it in his friend's hand. "There's supposed to be a summoning ritual but I think we can forgo that. We've practiced enough magic together ne?"

 

Smiling through his tears, Kaos nodded. "Hai, indeed..." he whispered softly, then looked down at the chest on his lap. Slowly, he opened it and then presented it to Suzaku. "I made it, listening to my heart before my dreams had been taken away..." he whispered softly, his eyes filled with undisguised love.

 

"Oooh..." Suzaku lifted the necklace in his hands, staring at it in wide-eyed wonder. Tears filled his eyes at the exquisitely crafted phoenix that dangled at the end. "It's beautiful. Arigato." His words seemed so inadequate with what he was feeling at that moment.

 

"Irasshai..." Kaos whispered softly as he gazed at his dearest friend. He looked down at the gem in his hand, knowing what it had cost to make such a gem: the tears of hundreds of phoenixes, or just one. He looked back up at his friend, his heart aching to say so much, yet still silent at the orders.

 

Taking the necklace, Suzaku slipped it around his neck. He smiled as it caught the light, seeming to glow. Tears still in his eyes, he held his hand out to Kaos. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. "Kaos, ai shiteru."

 

The monk's breath hitched as he gazed at Suzaku. His eyes filled with fresh tears as he took the offered hand. "Ai shiteru, Suzaku. With everything within me," he replied softly as he turned their hands and laced their fingers together. Squeezing the hand in his tightly, Suzaku let out a soft sob, flinging himself into his friend's arms. It had been so long and so hard. He didn't think he could stand it much longer. But finally being able to speak his heart, it felt unbelievably good. Feeling his own tears fall down his face as he held onto his friend tightly, Kaos fought down his own sobs. They had finally spoken the words, revealing their feelings...

 

He felt both freed and trapped, sorrow and joy filling him, for only more anguish could come of their knowing...

 

Sighing, Suzaku knew there would be heavy consequences for this. But at the moment he didn't care. They were leaving anyway, what more harm could there be in this? He wanted Kaos to know how he felt, at least before they were separated for all eternity. Kaos calmed slowly, feeling a serenity fill him that he hadn't felt for a while. 'Ever since Taiitsukun had forbidden us...' he realized and held onto Suzaku even tighter. He knew their paths would soon separate and never cross again, but he needed Suzaku...needed to be one with him in all ways...

 

Pulling back slightly, Suzaku brushed the white locks of hair from his friend's face. He brushed his hand over Kaos' face, memorizing each line. "What do you want, love? You have only to command me."

 

"I don't want to command you. I want to love you. That's all I've ever wanted," Kaos whispered softly as he turned his head into the gentle touches.

 

"And that's all I've ever wanted," Suzaku whispered back, his hand stopping to rest on his friend's cheek. "Love me, Kaos. Show me what it's like to truly love another."

 

"You've always known..." Kaos whispered quietly, a gentle smile on his face. "You just could never show it to your fullest extent." He turned his face and pressed a gentle kiss to Suzaku's palm before nuzzling it again.

 

"Maybe. But I've never had, what would Seiryuu say? First hand experience." Suzaku shivered at the soft kiss to his palm. It seemed odd for a God to admit that. Weren't they supposed to be all-knowing and all-seeing? Who ever heard of a God being a virgin?!

 

Kaos smiled tenderly at Suzaku as he timidly brushed his hand against Suzaku's face. "Neither have I. Shall we learn together?" he said softly, his eyes holding uncertainty.

 

Suzaku smiled, nodding. He wasn't surprised at Kaos' words. "Hai. We will learn together as it was meant."

 

Smiling back, Kaos brought his hand back and laced his fingers with the ones on his face. "Hai, as it was truly meant," he whispered firmly. Sighing softly, Suzaku gazed into Kaos' eyes for what might have been an eternity. He then took a deep breath and pressed his lips to the ones before him in a soft, gentle kiss. Kaos whimpered softly in joy as he returned the kiss, his other hand coming up to thread in Suzaku's hair in a silent plea for him to stay and for more. More than willing to comply, Suzaku leaned forward, their bodies growing closer as he slowly deepened the kiss. He had no intention of leaving. This was where he belonged. Shifting slowly, Kaos led the way down to the grass next to them, his silk robe parting to show pale skin in the soft moonlight. He moaned softly as he pulled Suzaku to him, opening his mouth to his love.

 

A small chirping sound came from Suzaku as he followed his love to the grass. He placed his hand on the side of Kaos' face, just reveling in the softness of his skin. His hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it trailed over the chest that was now bared before him. A soft moan left Kaos as he arched up into the tender touch. "Suzaku..." he gasped out softly, his fingers threading in the red silk that was his love's hair. He kissed his love again, flicking his tongue out and teasing the soft lips he tasted.

 

"Kaos..." Suzaku moaned, his lips opening under his love's gentle touch. He groaned, his tongue tangling with his love's gently, softly. He felt a burning passion inside him, screaming to be let out. Moaning softly as their tongues slid together in an erotic dance, Kaos wrapped his arms tightly around Suzaku's back, pulling him close. He felt fire and passion burning through him as he arched up underneath his beloved God. Not only was Suzaku the God of love, but of fire as well. Thus, a burning seemed to flow into him as he kissed his love back deeply. Wherever their skin touched, he tingled with passion and desire. Seiryuu had always claimed that Suzaku would be such a cold lover. It had been a jab at the fire God's pride, but had failed. Now he was going to prove his brother just how wrong he was.

 

Kaos moaned softly as his hands trailed forward and untied the sash holding his God's robes on. He pushed them off slowly, trailing over the pale skin as it was revealed. His head fell back, breaking the kiss as he gazed up at Suzaku with smoldering eyes. He looked down as his hands pushed the robes off the rest of the way and traced over the pale skin.

 

Moaning, Suzaku gasped at the sensations running through him. He gazed down at Kaos, his scarlet eyes filled with passion, love, and desire. Propping himself up by one hand, Suzaku gazed down at his love intently. He smiled, seeing for the first time the robe he'd given Kaos all those years ago. His free hand parted the folds, his hand ghosting over hot skin as he opened the robe completely, revealing his beloved to him. His hand ran over the hot skin, teasing the flesh as he gazed at Kaos with a hot, passionate gaze.

 

"My love..." Kaos whispered as he gasped in pleasure, arching into those touches as he moaned softly. He leaned up, balancing on his elbows as he kissed his love with all of his desire and passion, letting his tongue and mouth show what he longed for. Kissing his love back with equal passion, Suzaku's tongue tangled with Kaos'. He closed his eyes, concentrating on what he was doing. He'd had enough experience with his chosen calling, seeing that others found love, to know what to do. His lips sucked on the tongue his own tongue was playing with as his hands traveled southward. He sucked and nibbled on his love's tongue as a finger ran down his love's hardening member.

 

Crying out softly at the almost electrifying touch, Kaos arched sharply. His hands clutched at Suzaku's shoulders as he trembled with pleasure. "Aijin...oh Suzaku..." he moaned out. Smiling at the term of endearment, Suzaku kissed his way down his love's chest, his tongue leaving a trail as he passed. His fingers explored the firm flesh in his hand, memorizing every detail. He intended to be as thorough as possible, wanting to memorize every single inch of his beloved's body.

 

Moaning softly as his head tossed, Kaos fell back, gasping in pleasure. He could feel something building within him with each touch from his lover. "Suzaku...onegai..." he moaned as he arched and thrust instinctively into the teasing touches. Suzaku didn't seem to hear his love, so intent was he on this new discovery. He watched, fascinated, as his hand surrounded his love's member, stroking it gently. It was amazing how it seemed to respond to every single one of his touches. Looking up at this love with a smile, Suzaku bent down and took the tip into his mouth. Crying out sharply as he arched up, Kaos bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. The feelings were so intense! He panted softly as he trembled underneath his soon to be lover.

 

Licking the tip with his tongue, Suzaku slid his mouth farther along Kaos’ member. It tasted sweet and salty at the same time. His tongue swirled around the tip then went farther down as he started a rhythm. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before and he felt a moan escape him as he shifted uncomfortably.

 

Gasping sharply in pleasure, Kaos stared down at his love, eyes wide and dark with desire. He saw the shifting through the haze of pleasure and reached out. "Aijin...let me...let me pleasure you...onegai..." he whispered softly, his eyes pleading. He bit his lip as his hips twitched at the sensations.

 

"H-hai..." Suzaku moaned, pulling back. He watched Kaos closely as he took his shirt off, letting it slide over white shoulders. Next were his pants and he shivered, feeling vulnerable. He'd never been naked in front of anyone, not even his brothers.

 

Kaos' breath hitched as he gazed at his love, his eyes filled with love and desire. "Oh Suzaku. You are so lovely..." he murmured huskily as he leaned up. He shifted and moved so that they were facing each other then straddled the strong thighs of the God. He moaned softly as they slowly touched, skin to skin. "My love..." he whispered softly as his hands ran up to lace within silky red hair as he pulled his beloved in for a tender, yet desire filled, kiss.

 

"Beloved..." Suzaku whispered back, his lips teasing his love's. He moaned, his head falling back as he arched up. He felt his love rub against him and it was oh so delicious. No wonder humans did this at every opportunity! Moaning as he instinctively rocked against Suzaku, Kaos kissed down the exposed neck. He panted as he licked at the salty skin, tasting his lover as they moved together.

 

Shuddering, Suzaku moaned, his hands running over every scrap of skin he could find. Running his fingers down Kaos’ back, he pulled him closer. Gasping as he felt their arousals brush against one another, he kissed Kaos hard in response. Gasping into his love's mouth, Kaos moved sharply, grinding into Suzaku as he groaned loudly. He panted as he let his tongue play with Suzaku's and rocked even more as he wrapped his legs around the slender waist of the fire God. Moaning in pleasure, Suzaku arched up, his head falling back in pleasure as he rubbed himself against Kaos’ entrance. "Aaaah..." he groaned, his hands running down his love's legs and ass.

 

"Aijin...I want you...complete me...onegai..." Kaos whispered softly as he held onto the God, whimpering as he felt the erotic touch to his most secret areas.

 

"Hai...oh hai..." Suzaku purred, rising up. He kissed Kaos hard, passionately as his hands ran all over his love's body. Kaos cried out softly as he shuddered, coming over their chests. He gasped as pleasure flooded over him in waves.

 

Kissing his love softly, Suzaku bent his head, licking his beloved's release off his chest. Once Kaos was cleaned off, he ran his hand over his own chest, coating his fingers with what was left. Kissing his love breathless until he was on his back, Suzaku ran his hands over Kaos’ legs. "Are you sure, aijin? Once we start we can't go back."

 

Reaching up, Kaos smiled softly as he cupped his love's face. His eyes were filled with love and devotion as he said, "Hai, onegai, my love...make me yours...your priest...your sacrifice...your soulmate." He parted his legs, shivering at the wanton vulnerable feeling as he opened himself to the one he loved most.

 

Feeling an overwhelming feeling of joy and happiness at Kaos’ words, Suzaku kissed him softly, deeply. "Arigato...anata." His lips teased Kaos, asking for entrance as his fingers ran along his beloved's entrance. Shivering as his mouth opened and met his love's, Kaos moaned as he arched up. He jerked slightly, fear teasing him as he realized just what indeed they were going to do. He panted softly then as need and overwhelming desire washed over him, causing him to part his legs even farther in a silent wish for more.

 

"I won't hurt you, my beloved. Never hurt you," Suzaku whispered against Kaos’ lips. He kissed his love softly, nibbling on the soft lips in an effort to distract him. He pressed one finger inside, shivering at the tightness. Moving that one finger slowly, he endeavored to start stretching his love before adding another. Grimacing at the strange feeling, the monk shifted, trying to get used to it as well as comfortable. He sighed softly as it began to feel good, then moaned as he thrust down, needing more. He ran his hands up and down Suzaku's back and shoulders in an effort to soothe them both since he knew his love was just as scared.

 

Smiling gratefully at his love, Suzaku kissed Kaos’ lips softly, pressing a second finger inside. He brushed along the walls, groaning at the feeling. He started to increase the rhythm, stretching his love as gently as he could. Moaning softly as he arched up, Kaos panted as he moved down to the same rhythm, feeling his body grow used to the feeling of something inside him. His hair shimmered in the moonlight as his face became flushed. "Anata...more onegai..." he pleaded softly.

 

"Hai..." Suzaku nibbled his love's lips, pushing in a third finger. He groaned, increasing his strokes. He instinctively searched out for something within his love, knowing it would put all Kaos’ fears away.

 

"AH!" Kaos' body arched up sharply as suddenly pleasure washed over him, stars flashing in his vision. What was that?? Grinning, Suzaku nodded. Yep, he'd found it! He licked Kaos' lips as he brushed his fingers over that one spot over and over. Mewling softly as he clutched his lover's shoulders tightly, Kaos' head tossed as he moved onto those fingers, whispering over and over his lover's name, pleading for more. He screamed as his head fell back and he arched up, coming again at the incredible pleasure. Kissing his love deeply, Suzaku used his free hand to wipe his love's release off his member and legs. Still thrusting his fingers inside, he groaned as he coated his own aching member.

 

Kaos panted softly as he hugged closer to his lover, shivering as the pleasure subsided slightly, but soon built up again as he moved with the fingers. He gazed at his lover, then smiled softly. He reached between them and helped to coat his lover's member, whispering softly, "Let me pleasure you...my fire God."

 

"Oh hai..." Suzaku moaned, arching into his lover's hand. He moved with his lover's movements, his fingers joining in, setting the same rhythm. He gasped, leaning forward to press hot, passionate kisses to Kaos' lips.

 

Mewling in pleasure as they moved together, Kaos kissed his lover back just as passionately. He pulled back, gasping harshly. "Suzaku...anata...I beg you...inside onegai. I need you so much..." he whispered softly as he arched up, pressing closer. Unable to articulate anything vocally now, Suzaku merely nodded. Pulling his fingers out, he spread Kaos’ legs as far as possible as he nestled himself between them. Tangling his tongue with his lover's, he sucked on Kaos' tongue as he slowly pressed himself inside his beloved. He groaned, shivering in pleasure. Moaning and wincing, Kaos struggled to remain relaxed. This was much bigger than fingers...

 

He panted softly as he tried not to tense up, the pain slowly subsiding into pleasure. Rubbing his lover's legs as he pushed in, Suzaku nibbled on Kaos’ bottom lip. "Relax, beloved. Trust me, onegai?"

 

"I do, with everything I am. I just didn't realize it would hurt so much..." Kaos whispered softly, a tear trailing down his cheek. He hadn't realized that his love was so well endowed...

 

"Gomen ne. I hadn't thought of that." Suzaku kissed his lover softly, his lips brushing away the tear. "Just relax, love. Let your whole body relax. It's like meditating..."

 

Laughing softly, Kaos looked at his love with a gentle smile. "Ano, I don't think so. Not on this end it isn't at least," he said laughingly. He relaxed as he laughed, then moaned softly as he was filled fully. He gasped softly as he held onto his lover. "Oh...anata..."

 

"My love," Suzaku whispered, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Once he was sure his love wasn't going to be hurt, he began to move inside him. He gasped, pleasure filling his every sense. No wonder the others clung to their mates so tightly. This was incredible. He understood Byakko's reasoning now...

 

Wrapping his legs instinctively around his love's waist, Kaos moaned softly as his head tossed in pleasure. He began moving with his beloved, panting softly as he was filled over and over. Moaning his lover's name over and over, Suzaku sucked on his beloved's neck, slowly moving faster. He panted, his mind seemingly blank of everything but the wonderful feel of his beloved around him. He felt something start to give way inside him, as if a part of himself was blossoming, becoming a part of him.

 

Moving faster against his lover, Kaos panted softly as he clung to his beloved. His head tossed as he felt his pleasure becoming greater, as if there was an echo that rebounded back and increased it. "Anata!!" Suzaku cried out, thrusting harder into his lover. He moved at a frenzied pace, his eyes closing as pleasure surrounded him completely. His hand unconsciously reached out to surround his beloved's member, stroking him in time to their thrusts.

 

Screaming in pleasure, Kaos shuddered as he came, thrown over by the sensory overload. "ANATA!!" Groaning as he felt his lover tighten around him, Suzaku followed his lover into bliss, coming hard inside him. He screamed, pleasure flowing over him in a tidal wave of feeling. He cried out, as he felt himself pull back, coming out of his lover slowly. He fell on his back, his eyes closed. A red glow began to surround him, growing brighter and brighter. Kaos moved up, shuddering still from his climax. He embraced his lover, holding him tightly as he pressed a soft kiss to his beloved's lips. He somehow knew what to do: holding his love as the glow surrounded them both completely, pulsing slowly. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyes swirling gently with their mixed eye colors as he gazed lovingly down at his beloved.

 

Gazing back at Kaos, Suzaku kissed him softly, mouthing the words 'wait for me.' He closed his eyes and in a flash of red light, he was in his avatar form. The phoenix stared at Kaos lovingly before it closed its eyes and was consumed in flames. Kaos gazed at the flames steadily, his heart filled with love as he sat on the damp grass. He smiled in joy, knowing he had just been the gift his love had needed. The ashes of the once proud phoenix sifted to the ground, gathering in a pile. The red glow slowly died, leaving nothing but ashes. Moments passed before there was a spark within the ashes. It grew, the pile bursting into flames once more. Within the flames a small ball emerged. The ball grew, and large wings spread. The phoenix, reborn and renewed, raised its head and gazed lovingly at Kaos.

 

And thus…the tale starts…

 

TBC

 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Legends of Heaven: Book 1: In the Beginning. Pt 9/9

Authors: Deathangelgw and Sarit

Disclaimer: Any original characters belong to us. The rest belong to their original creators. We’re just playing around ;)

Warnings: AU, Fusion/Crossover, yaoi, yuri, OOC, Sap, humor, dark, language, sex.

Rating: PG-13 to NC-17

Pairings: Seiryuu/OFC, Suzaku/Kaos, Byakuen/Kokuen/Kaos, Byakko/OFC, Genbu/OFC

Timeline: Before both TV series even started xD

Summary: In the beginning, before the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho, the Four Beast Gods lived in the Ningenkai, or the human realm. Searching for their first Miko to complete them, they discover many things. But then the unexpected happens and a punishment is enacted. Will there ever be peace for them again?

A/N: So, many years ago, we thought to do a crossover with our two respective fave animes: Fushigi Yuugi and Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. And it took off, spouting off all kinds of great plotlines that we just adored! So now we are sharing it with you. This is a prequel before our main thing, so please enjoy and do review! We love reviews! XD

 

‘thoughts’

/telepathic thoughts/

 

The ashes of the once proud phoenix sifted to the ground, gathering in a pile. The red glow slowly died, leaving nothing but ashes. Moments passed before there was a spark within the ashes. It grew, the pile bursting into flames once more. Within the flames a small ball emerged. The ball grew, and large wings spread. The phoenix, reborn and renewed, raised its head and gazed lovingly at Kaos. Kaos shifted to his knees, a gentle smile on his lips as he gazed at his beloved. He moved forward and caressed the soft-feathered head tenderly, rubbing his cheek against the feathered cheek. He felt his heart swell with love and joy as he welcomed his beloved back. Ruffling his feathers, Suzaku changed form once more, smiling lovingly as he hugged his lover tightly. He rested a hand on Kaos’ cheek, smiling brightly. "Arigato, anata. Arigato...ai shiteru."

 

"Ai shiteru...zutto..." Kaos whispered softly as he smiled lovingly up at his beloved. He sighed softly as he nuzzled into his lover's hold, content and warm.

 

But the feelings were not to last. "I warned you both to stay away from each other and not consummate this love!" Taiitsukun's gravelly voice said coldly as she appeared before the couple as they sat by the mirror pool. Her face was tight with cold rage as she floated above the pool. She glared at Kaos. "I warned you, monk..."

 

Kaos flinched closer to his lover as he stared in horror at Taiitsukun. He trembled, but not visibly as he tried to keep up a calm aura. "If I hadn't he would never have come into his full power..." he protested, holding onto his beloved.

 

"Ask me if I care! I warned you both to stay away from the other for very good reasons! Now, you must live with those consequences," Taiitsukun said coldly.

 

"No! It is you who must pay the consequences for /your/ actions!" Suzaku didn't care if it was insane to be doing this. He pushed Kaos behind him, his scarlet eyes flashing in anger. "All of this is YOUR fault! You were the one that forbid Byakko from being with Keisha! Japan's destruction is the consequences of YOUR actions! If you had let him go as he wanted, none of this would have happened! And now I find that you were the cause of our separation?! WHY?!"

 

"Do not think to question me on what has happened!" Taiitsukun spat out, her very being crackling with power as she glared at them. "Your love is not meant to be. Now you will have to live with the fact that you can never see each other again," she said coldly.

 

"Never?" Kaos whispered softly, his eyes filling with tears as he clutched his beloved's arm tightly.

 

"Never. For now, the Four Beast Gods must go to another realm. The only way they can be called upon is through a Miko. But she must have her Schichseishi and be pure of flesh and blood to be called upon. She will also have to be of this realm," Taiitsukun intoned icily as she glared at the two. "You, Kaos of the clan of the Jewel, must stay here to protect this realm. You will have to risk your very soul to make sure the forces of the dark realm do not take it and in the future you will have help, but you will need to figure it out on your own. You will also train the young ones in the same duties," she added. Her body glowed then as she called upon the other three Gods, commanding them to come to her immediately.

 

Kaos shivered as he looked away, his eyes filled with sorrow. 'Never...'

 

"No, Taiitsukun-sama, onegai!!" Suzaku pleaded with her, tears in his eyes as he approached her. She couldn't mean it...she couldn't! She had raised him and his brothers. Why did she hate this so much? He shivered, his eyes unbearably sad as he saw blue, white, and green lights appear.

 

Seiryuu took in the scene with a glance, then glared angrily at Taiitsukun. "What?! You told us we had three days! What the hell is going on here?!!"

 

Byakko had his head bowed, sorrow and pain evident on his face. He didn't even bother looking up at Taiitsukun. He was dead anyway. All that he loved was gone. Narrowing his eyes, Genbu watched coldly. What was the Creator up to? She'd told them they had three days! This was insane!

 

"Plans change and I suggest you watch your tone with me, Seiryuu. You are as much to blame for this happening as they are," Taiitsukun stated coldly as she glared back at the dragon God. She held up her hand and a portal appeared. "You are going now," she commanded.

 

"No! Onegai, Taiitsukun, onegai don't this!" Kaos pleaded softly as he turned back to her. She said nothing as she glared at him and he bowed his head. His robe appeared on his body suddenly as he kept his gaze on the ground.

 

"Ojisans? What are you doing?" Kokuen's small voice floated to the group. Kaos gasped softly as he saw Byakuen and Kokuen standing on the edge of the clearing, uncertainty and innocence on their sad faces as they watched all of the adults.

 

Byakko gasped as well, tears in his eyes as he beheld his sons for the first time. "Byakuen...Kokuen..." He turned to Taiitsukun, his eyes pleading. "Onegai! Don't make us go, onegai!"

 

"You-you can't! Look what you are doing, Taiitsukun-sama! How can you do this?!" Suzaku demanded, tears coming down his cheeks. "Onegai..." He shivered. She couldn't do this, not now. Not with the little ones there. He looked longingly at his beloved, pain in his eyes.

 

Seiryuu growled, tightening his fist. She was doing this on purpose! How could she?! "You don't care at all do you?! All you see is Suzaku thwarted your desires! What about the rest of us?! What about him! How can you take us from our soulmates?!"

 

"If you would think with your actual heads instead of the ones between your legs, you would think to look into the future and know that this was going to happen. I tried to make it easier on you, but you had to defy me," Taiitsukun replied scathingly. Kaos trembled. He couldn't let the little ones see this...

 

He went over to the twins and smiled gently at them through his sorrow. "Come now little ones. We can not stay..." he said softly.

 

"Doushite? Who are those two other gods?" Kokuen asked as they looked around Kaos at the three new faces. They darted around Kaos and ran over to the gods. They skidded to a stop and stared up at Byakko, faces paling, as they seemed to know who he was.

 

"Papa?" Byakuen said in a very tiny, very hopeful voice as they gazed up at him.

 

Not caring at all what Taiitsukun would do to him, Byakko knelt before the twins, tears in his eyes. "Hai, sweet. It's papa." He held out his hand to them, tears falling.

 

They sobbed happily and made to run to him. But it wasn't to be. Taiitsukun, eyes cold and hard as they glared at them, glowed briefly. The twins cried out as they floated up suddenly and were taken away. "PAPA!!" they cried out as they reached for their father, wanting his help. Kaos watched helplessly as the twins were brought to him and a barrier was put up between the three and the others. Tears slid down his face as he watched the twins fight to get to their father, sobbing and pleading. "Papa!! Onegai! Don't go!"

 

"NO!! ONEGAI!!" Byakko cried out, rushing to them only to be thrown back by the barrier. He sobbed, reaching out to them as Genbu and Suzaku knelt next to him, supporting him as he sobbed uncontrollably. Seiryuu glared hatefully up at Taiitsukun. He'd never forgive her for this. Never. He looked at Genbu. What of their loves? Arina and Zyra? Their families?

 

Taiitsukun glared right back at Seiryuu, but there was sadness on her face. She hadn't wanted to do this. She had even protested them taking their Mikos as lovers and wives. But she knew that they would learn the hard way. She had wanted them happy, but had also known only sadness and heartache would come of such a move. "You best get going now or I will force you to go. I would not want the little ones to see that," she said as she turned away and gazed at the portal. Under the portal, a book could be seen forming slowly, creating the new realm.

 

"PAPA!! ONEGAI!! TAKE US TOO!!" Byakuen screamed out as they sobbed, clawing at the barrier desperately. Kaos could only watch, frozen as inside he died with sorrow and grief.

 

Unable to keep his glare, Seiryuu turned his face away. He fought back his own tears. The God of war did not cry after all. He smiled softly at the little ones as Suzaku and Genbu lifted a still sobbing Byakko. "It'll be all right, littles. It's not goodbye. It's see you later!" He looked back, towards the east and his family. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned away, entering the portal. 'Gomen ne, Arina. Gomen ne...'

 

Supporting Byakko between them, Genbu also looked away, only to the north and his family. They knew this day would come and had prepared for it. But it was still painful. He turned away, never to look back again. Suzaku turned, his eyes locking with Kaos. All of his love and friendship were in that one gaze. No matter what Taiitsukun said, he'd find a way to bring them together. To bring all of them together. After all, nothing was more powerful than love and wasn't he the God of love? Sobbing, Byakko turned, just as they disappeared into the portal and held his hand out to his sons. No matter what happened he'd find them. He'd find them and take care of them. Nothing Taiitsukun said or did would stop him.

 

Kaos watched numbly as his love...his heart....went into the portal. He knew then that he would most likely remain in the monk calling, never to take anyone as a lover ever again. How could he when his heart vanished into the portal? He seemed to almost wake up as he heard the twins sobbing and crying for their father, running forward as the barrier vanished. But as they saw in horror, the portal slowly closed, blocking them from their loved ones.

 

Taiitsukun stared at where the portal had been, then held a hand out. Five scrolls flew into her hand and she stared at them blankly. She felt like she had died inside, betraying the ones she had raised and loved. Her face hardened and she turned to Kaos and the sobbing twins. Her face softened then, their sobs coming to her and melting her resolve somewhat. She looked at Kaos and said, "Know this: there will come a time that both realms will be connected. I do not know for certain if you will be there, but if it happens and if all is safe, the spell will be changed and the two realms will become one."

 

Kaos blinked and gazed at her, hope coming to him slowly. "We will see each other again?" he asked softly before gathering the sobbing twins to him in a tender hug.

 

Taiitsukun nodded, but her face firmed. "Until then, you must do as I have commanded. You will also now be in charge of this." She handed the top scroll to him. "Guard it well and make sure nothing happens to it. If it is destroyed, then they will be no more," she said solemnly, nodding when he gasped in horror. She vanished slowly, but before she totally disappeared she gazed at Kaos as a tear rolled down her face. "Gomen nasai, for having to have done this." She was then gone.

 

Kaos gazed at where she had been, rocking the twins gently as they sobbed. He soothed them, swallowing his own tears as he comforted them. He knew his mission: protect this realm and the other. But he hoped that he would be reunited with his beloved Suzaku some day for the rest of time.

 

*~~**~~*

 

Two centuries had passed since the creation of the Shin Jin Ten Chi Sho and all had been fairly peaceful. Kaos, Guardian of the Ningenki, watched over the earth with an almost passionless demeanor. All of his love seemed to have vanished with the one who held his heart within the book. He cared for the book meticulously along with the twins of Byakko, duties of which he would hold to until the end of his time in this realm.

 

His thoughts were clouded on this day, thoughts of the past and dreams never to be fulfilled haunting him as he taught the two young men in his care how to fight.

 

"Kaos-san? Daijoubu desu ka?" Kokuen's soft voice interrupted the deep thoughts their mentor and friend had within him and he looked up, startled. He tried to smile as twin pairs of golden tiger eyes watched him in concern and waved them to start again on their practices.

 

Focusing on the present, Kaos watched the two silently. He smiled softly as he watched the fluidity that the two moved with, mirror images of the other except for the raven black hair that dressed Kokuen. Byakuen's white striped raven hair mirrored his tiger form, forms that they took whenever they went out of the sacred forests that Kaos lived within. The two never became human within other humans' presence, fear of what had happened two centuries in the past keeping them to their forms.

 

"Very good. Let us stop for midday lunch," Kaos finally said after they came to a stalemate.

 

The twins grinned at their mentor and guardian. "Hai, Kaos-san. We'll go clean up and join you, ne?" Byakuen said with a charming grin. Kokuen snorted as he rolled his eyes. His twin's crush on Kaos could be so obvious sometimes. But, his love for his twin went over that.

 

"Hai, Byakuen-san. I'll wait for you both. Don't take too long," Kaos said with an indulgent smile before going into the hut.

 

"Race you, otouto!" Kokuen challenged with a laugh as he started for the pool that was nearby for washing. Laughing, Byakuen followed him quickly, both going quickly into the pool to wash up.

 

They're washing up quickly progressed to more as they kissed passionately. They knew Kaos knew about their love and approved for he would often look the other way when their love showed. They always saw a sense of sadness though in their mentor and knew it had something to do with the past. But since they hadn't gotten there in time to see everything, they would never know.

 

As they finished their passion, they cleaned each other up and held each other, talking softly about the practice and promising to make Kaos proud. They got out, laughing as they teased each other and got changed once again.

 

A dark wind blew up suddenly around them, causing them to back together defensively, looking around frantically. A large gateway appeared before them and opened. As they watched, a large figure appeared and walked into the world, laughing softly as he crossed his arms. "Byakuen no Byakko....Kokuen no Byakko. I have been looking for you," he said with an evil laugh.

 

"Who are you?!" Kokuen shouted as they drew their swords, facing the shogun that appeared from the Youjakai.

 

"I am Kenbukyou, shogun for the Youjakai. I will use you both for my take over of the Youjakai," the shogun answered with a chuckle as he pulled out his own katanas.

 

"Nani?! We'll never go!" Byakuen shouted angrily, though he trembled with fear along with Kokuen. They faced the shogun lord in determination as he came forward.

 

"You have no choice," the shogun said softly before sweeping his katanas out. A blast of dark power shot out, throwing the two tiger sons off their feet and into trees with cries of pain. Smirking, Kenbukyou walked over and picked up a dazed Kokuen, then turned towards Byakuen.

 

"Stay away from them, Youjakai shogun," Kaos' soft voice commanded as his staff flew out and hit the shogun, causing him to drop a moaning Kokuen.

 

"So, monk. Do you think to stop the inevitable?" Kenbukyou inquired with an evil laugh as he faced the monk. They attacked each other for the twins, battling swiftly in loud clashes of power. Byakuen and Kokuen watched dazedly, their minds still dazed from the blast they had been given. A loud boom followed by a bright light sounded around the sacred forest, causing the earth to tremble as the two combatants crashed together in a power strike. As the light cleared, Kenbukyou jumped back, gasping for air as he faced the equally winded Kaos. "Not bad for a monk. Your skills precede you. Demo, you have lost," the shogun declared with a laugh. Running swiftly, he scooped up Kokuen and jumped into the doorway.

 

"ANIKIIIII!!" Byakuen screamed in anguish as he reached for his brother.

 

"BYAKUUUUUUEEEEEEN!!" Kokuen screamed back as he reached for his twin, vanishing into the doorway to the Youjakai.

 

Byakuen fell to the ground sobbing hysterically as he hugged himself and rocked. Kaos came over and held his young ward to him, his own tears rolling free. He had failed. /Suzaku, my loving aijin, gomen nasai. I failed you and Byakko,/ he sent silently as he held the remaining tiger twin.

 

And thus…our story ends.

 

For now.

 

To be continued in Book 2: Into the Book.

 


End file.
